The Phantoms Jump xcityx
by Riqis Inna Sunja
Summary: Danny, and Dani *after TUE* go to jump city, with nothing holding them in amity park. they meet strange people in a 'wrong place wrong time' situation. what will happen. i do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, but i do own the outfits...REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. And So It Begins

_**Hi, ok fair warning…this is my first fic…so it might not be good. Or maybe I'm just being to critical towards myself…I'd love to know so please review after this. This is a teen titans/Danny phantom crossover fic. ALSO! Vlad is now Danny and Dani's legal guardian and no longer tries to hurt Danny, in fact, he helps them if they need something. AND Danielle (before Vlad sent her off with Danny) was aged (accelerated/grown even faster) by Vlad to look 15, Danny's current age, so they pass off as each others twins. **_

_**KEY: **_1)_voice over the phone_

2)_**'thoughts'**_

3)"normal speech"

4)" 'emphasis within speech' "

**Disclaimer:I don't own D.P., or T.T., the rights go to the respectful owner**

_**Here is the summary… (I know this idea has been used a lot…I apologize, but it is the only way this really works for me to write)**_

_**Clockwork didn't help Danny out, and now  
**_

_**Danny didn't know what to do, his family, his friends… Mr. lancer, **_

_**they were all gone. Sure, he has his clone/sister, Danielle (Dani for short) , which Vlad was secretly making **_

_**(no she is not D-stabilizing in this fic) that he could completely relate to, but it's creepy, eerie almost,**_

_**finding out Vlad made a clone of him. Well, off to jump city, **_

_**to make some unexpected friends that they met in a 'wrong place, wrong time' situation, **_

_**with their half-ghost identity a secret of course…what will happen…**_

_**ENJOY (hopefully)**_

* * *

_**[outskirts of jump city]**_

"DANNY!" Danielle yelled as they came to the outskirts heading into jump city.

"Jeez Danielle, what is it?" Danny asked, slightly irritated that she screamed in his ear. Danielle pouted slightly.

"I said call me Dani, '_with an I'_!" she yelled again, yet slightly quieter.

"No way," Danny said with irritation in his voice. "_MY_ name is Danny… 'with a y', do you know how confusing that will get?"

"But it's girly!" she whined.

"You are a girl." He pointed out nonchalantly.

"With TEENAGE BOY D.N.A!" she exclaimed.

"Still, no. Now, what did you want?" he asked, getting back on track.

Danielle thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" she said. "I wanna go to school here." She said, suddenly.

Danny was taken slightly aback by her statement. He then recomposed himself and bluntly stated "You can't. According to records, I died with my family in the explosion, and you don't exist."

Dani thought for a moment. "Call Vlad! Have him give me and you new records, with different names and stuff!"

Now it was Danny's turn to think. "all right." He said after a while. "But what are our new names?"

"Randy and Randi 'with an I'!" she said

"…"

"Danny?" she asked after the silence.

"Why do our names have to be the same?" he asked.

"Because!" she yelled, as if it was obvious. "I like it, and you asked ME for the names!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She then smirked. "_**And,**_you can't call me something stupid, like '_Randielle' " _she said, a hiss in her voice at such a name.

*sigh* "fine…" he brought out his phone and dialed his and Danielle's newly appointed guardian…

"_Why Daniel, it's so nice to hear from you."_ Vlad's voice came from the other line.

"Yeah, hi Vlad. Listen, could you do us a favor?" Danny asked.

"_Of course, what do you need?"_

Danny sighed "New records, we already have the names…" he sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time today "… it's, Randy, and Randi 'with an I.'"

There were slight chuckles from the other end of the phone. _"You let Danielle chose the names, didn't you?"_

"_Yessss._" Danny stated through gritted teeth.

As Danny was speaking with Vlad , he didn't even realize that they had entered jump city.

"_Alright,"_ Vlad said. _"get an apartment, send me the address, and I will send you new records right away."_

"Thanks Vlad." Danny said over the phone, before hanging up. He could hear a quiet _"of course Daniel."_ Before he pocketed his phone.

* * *

_** [Jump City]**_

After getting the apartment, and telling Vlad, Danny, and Dani,(Now Randy, and Randi.) went out to get something to eat. (they are given money through Vlad, who set up a new bank account under their new names.)

On their way, however, they were stopped, by a sudden hit, with a large object. They were sent sailing through the air. Danny was fighting consciousness, after Randi (Dani) landed on him, already passed out, with a bleeding head. (AN: since Randy [Danny] and Randi [Dani] are half ghost, they bleed green and red [ectoplasm and human blood] just so you know) As Randy (have you gotten that that's Danny yet?) used the rest of his energy to wipe away his sisters blood, he heard a faint battle cry of "TITANS GO!" right before he blacked out.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN. Ok so, like I said, I REALLY need to know if this is good enough for me to move on, AND sorry for all the authors notes and parenthesis with the names and stuff (JUST HAD TO DRILL THE NAMES INTO YOUR MINDS!) please tell me in a review, that button right bellow…yeah that one. ALSO if I do continue, I might describe some *ahem* modifications to Randy (DANNY!) and Randi's (DANI!) costumes… please, if you give me to harsh of criticism, I will be bitchy(pardon the language) right back, sooo. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if i do continue, the other chapters will be longer. ALSO, i know its to early, but there is a poll for my story on my profile.  
**_


	2. the wounded, and worried

_**Hi! This is the second chapter for my story. **__**NOW REMEMBER,**__** Danny and Dani, are now Randy and Randi.**_

_**I thank: umbra8191, darkwolf1662, draco-rex, wolfassassinking, redherring,917brat, madamnoir, and Evil long penname having individual end, for favorite-ing/alerting, my fan fiction.**_

_**I want to separately thank, Umbra8191 for actually reviewing. And MadamNoir, just for being a good non-over-the-internet-friend, and talking to me about it in person. You two rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, and Danny Phantom go to their respectful owners**_

_**On with the story**_

* * *

Randy awoke with a groan. His head was still spinning as the memories of the previous event hit him like a ton of bricks. It's a good thing that he remembered that his and _Randi's _names were changed, or he would have majorly messed up when screaming out her name as his eyes flew open.

"Randi!" he screamed. He then felt two pairs of hands trying to hold him down.

"Who are you?" he yelled frantically. He then noticed a lot of white, and without thinking yelled again. "Are you the G.I.W?" (Guys In White) "Where is MY SISTER?" He was still struggling when a green skinned kid with pointy ears, and a small fang sticking out of his mouth, popped into view.

"Dude, calm down!" he yelled, still trying to hold randy down. "The girl that was with you is in the next room with our friends!" The other boy with black hair and a cape just nodded.

That was a bad mistake. Randy and Randi have never been separated. They spent a month in Vlads mansion, and never left each others sides once… well except for bathroom breaks, and showers, and all the personal things that you wouldn't even share with your clone/D.N.A donor.

"NO! We've never been apart since she was born! Let me see her!" Little did the three occupants in Randy's medical room know, the same thing was happening next door.

* * *

_**[Next door]**_

"Please stranger! You must calm down!" pleaded an orange skinned girl with red hair.

"No! let me see Randy!" Randi yelled, still scared that she was separated from the one person whose side she never left.

A girl in a dark blue cloak just sighed, mumbled a "wait here." and with that she left the room and took a left turn.

* * *

_**[previous room]**_

Raven sighed, Starfire was struggling with the girl in the other room, and as she opened the door, she heard the boy yell. "Let me see Randi!" Raven stopped for a second, '_**Do they have the same name?' **_She thought. She cleared her throat to get the struggler and her teammates attention. All three stopped to look at her, she ignored the boy and turned to her teammates.

"Robin, Beastboy, she's awake, and struggling just as much as him." She said, in her usual monotone voice.

Randy perked up at the mention of his sister.

"Is she okay? What's her condition?" he asked quickly, eager to hear her state of health. "Can I see her? Is there any damage I should worry about? How will she be later, as in long term damage? PLEASE let me SEE HER!" He was talking faster than Starfire does when she makes new friends.

Raven, Beastboy, and Robin blinked a few times, processing all the questions. Then at once, they all asked. "You're really that worried about her?"

"YES!" He yelled, then grabbed the side of his head. He then looked up at them, with big eyes.

"She's hurt," he said "her head is hurt."

Raven felt worry and fear come off this boy in giant waves. The emotions were so strong that Raven took a step back.

"How did you know that?" Robin asked.

Randy looked up, and shrugged. As he explained, he started getting off the bed.

"She's my twin," he said. "we just have this weird connection. She wakes up, when I wake up, falls asleep when I do, etcetera and vice-versa. It takes all my energy, to stay up just 5 seconds after she passes out. We also know when each other are hurt, and can have a whole conversation, just by looking at each others eyes."

By this time, he had already gotten to the door. He looked at the three heroes. "Where is she." he asked.

Raven shook herself out of her thoughts, about her two strange guests, and turned to the boy with electric, azure eyes.

"Come on." she said "She's this way."

_**[next door]**_

* * *

As Randi and Starfire were struggling, and arguing, they didn't even notice the door opening.

"You mustn't get up so fast, stranger!" Starfire pleaded. "Your head has been injured!"

"So what!" Randi shot back. "I'm a fast healer! Plus, my head doesn't even hurt!"

That's when Randy decided to intervene.

"You're lying Randi. If your pain is causing my head to hurt, than yours diffidently is still hurting."

"Randy!" Randi shouted, as she gave her brother the biggest hug of his life.

"Hey Randi, how ya feelin'?" Randy asked with worry

"Like you don't know." she stated bluntly.

"True." was all he said.

"Please, strangers?" Starfire asked, confusion evident in her voice. "You share the same name?"

"Sorta." they said in unison.

"His ends with a 'Y' and mine ends with an 'I'." Randi supplied.

"Oh." she said. "But why do you not have names of uniqueness?" she asked.

The two siblings just blinked. "What?" they asked in unison.

"She means: 'why don't you have unique, or different, names?'." Raven said, speaking for the first time, and scaring the two siblings.

"Oh…" they said, again in unison.

"Do you always do that?" Raven asked in monotone, with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" they asked, (sigh), once again in unison.

A tick mark grew on ravens forehead.

"Talk in unison." she said, through gritted teeth

They were about to answer in unison, but Randy put his hand over Randi's mouth.

"Not usually." he said. He then yelped, and pulled back his hand. "YOU BIT ME!" he shrieked.

"And I gotta say bro." Randi said, rubbing her tongue. "You taste horrible."

* * *

_**Ok. that's a wrap. Just a small chapter that explains Randy and Randi's ( do I have to keep telling you that it's Danny and Dani, or are you good?) connection, send me questions if you don't understand. I must beg PLEASE REVIEW! I've gotten 4 favoriters, 4 alerters, and one review, out of 113 visitors, and 136 hits, so I'm getting a little worried that my story is no good. I AM ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 3! But I only have a few paragraphs. So maybe in a day or 2. Pleeeaaase review.**_


	3. arguments, and explainations

_**OK! Chapter three! There are flash backs in this, as well as odd things and an all to early exposure. ENJOY!(yes redherring1412, that means you.) I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** [Dani/Randi's medical bay, Titans Tower]**_

"Ok. We need to make sure that you don't have any brain damage, from such a hard hit." Robin said. He was about to continue, when Randi interrupted him.

"By the way." she said "What did hit us." she asked. She and Randy were sitting on the medical bed, in Randi's medical room, facing the 5 Teen Titans, whose names, they have learned, are Robin (the boy in the cape, as well as team leader.), Raven (the dark girl in the cloak, with amethyst eyes.), Beastboy (the little green one, with an odd sense of humor.), Starfire ( a tamarainian [sorry if I spelled that wrong] princess, whose way of speaking is quite strange.), and Cyborg (the cybernetic teen, with a kick-ass sonic canon.)

Randy elbowed Randi lightly. Then they started bickering.

"Don't be rude, Robin was talking." he said, angry at his sisters poor manors.

"I was just asking!" she shot back.

"So what! It was rude." he yelled back.

"c'mon! don't tell me _you're_ not curious as to what hit us!"

"Yes Rands, I am curios bu…"

Randi cut him off. "'_Rands', _seriously! I don't let you call me '_Randielle' _so you call me '_Rands'!__" _she yelled.

"Well, if we didn't have the SAME NAME, this wouldn't be so hard!" he argued back.

They were both, obviously, extremely irritated.

"Oh! I can _not _believe you are still on that!"

Both their eyes flashed green, several times during their bickering. This went unnoticed by Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg, but Raven and Robin both raised their eyebrows in curiosity at this, though they said nothing.

'_**what is causing them to get so angry?' **_Raven thought, confused on how the two siblings emotions changed so quick.

The five titans looked at each other.

"Looks like it's time to intervene" said robin, noticing the siblings fists clenching. Though he knew that they wouldn't hit each other, he didn't want things getting out of hand.

"Cinderblock." all 5 Titans said, as if the siblings haven't been arguing for the past 5 minutes.

"What?" they yelled in unison, angered more by the interruption. They were also confused on why the Titans said the name of something usually used in construction sites. "what are you talking about?" they asked, glaring at each other for accidentally speaking in unison again.

"You asked what hit ya'll li'l guys. " Cyborg supplied.

"The 'what' that you speak of strangers, is somehow a 'who'. his name is 'Cinderblock'." said Starfire, slightly frightened at the two's outburst.

The two stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh man."-Randy

"Wow."-Randi

"I've heard of stupid names, but that just takes the cake." Randy laughed.

"I know! I mean… his name… is what he's made out of!" Randi exclaimed between gasps for breath, from laughing so hard.

"Jeez, even the box ghost is a better name!" Randy exclaimed.

"We need to start practicing again, bro." Randi stated. "It used to take a lot more than getting thrown into a wall to hurt us."

"Definitely." Randy stated.

Both siblings completely forgot about the Titans in the room, who were just standing by, dumbfounded by the current conversation.

"Sheesh, it seems like a month in Vlads private gym, and three months in amity, hasn't done a thing." Randi complained.

"I don't know _Rands, _I think if you hadn't passed out, we could've gotten away. But it took all my energy to stay up for three seconds, to wipe the blood off your head."

The Titans were shocked at all that they were hearing. They were also surprised at how quickly Randi actually became fine at being called 'Rands' after the whole argument the two had just had.

Starfire was the first to get out of the shock.

"Please strangers?" she asked " if I may ask some questions?"

"Of course." they said, laughing at the fact that they had taken to talking in unison.

"OH glorious!" she exclaimed. Then started talking like Randy had when he was worried about Randi. "what-is-your-last-name, what-is-your-favorite-color, where-are-you-from, how-did-you-get-here, where-are-your-parents, and-do-you-wish-to-be-my-friends?"

Luckily, Randy and Randi had already gone over the new records that Vlad had sent them.

* * *

_** [flash back]**_

_**Danny and Dani opened the manila folder, that had their "new lives" in it.**_

_**Danny scanned it over, and stopped…**_

"_**Danielle…" he started**_

"_**Ah ah ah." she said "it's Randi now."**_

"_**whatever. Where did you get 'Ahma' as our last name?" he asked.**_

"_**Oooh! I found this cool site! It has an ancient gothic-Germanic language that was used between German kingdoms in the 4**__**th**__** and 5**__**th**__** centuries! 'Ahma' means 'ghost, or spirit'. cool huh! Also, we can't use the names Danny or Dani phantom anymore, because of the blame that was put on you from the explosion, your name is practically 'badguy' in their eyes." she rambled.**_

"_**Just get on with it." Danny[Randy] complained.**_

"_**Ok. Our new ghost names are 'Riqis' and 'Skadus' with the last name 'giltha'. it means 'Darkness' and 'shade' 'scythe'. you know, scythe, 'cause of that new power where we can change our necklace and chain into scythes with enough ectoplasm pouring into them?" (I will have pictures of their new ghost forms up, they changed their look so they wouldn't be recognized As ghosts.) **_

"_**Ok…" was all he said. "we still 'lived in amity' for a few months, but we were in Madison, Wisconsin, four months earlier. And we are orphans… fair enough."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** [end flash back]**_

Randy was now feeling like a moron, he forgot everything but their new ghost names! Crap! Randy smacked his forehead, and that was all it took. When they were hit by Cinderblock , Randy's head hit the wall. Now he felt an immense pain, and Randi grabbed her head as well.

"DAMN-IT Danny!" she yelled after the pain subsided. "That hurt!"

"Danny?" the titans asked.

"Nice going Danielle… not even a day, and you blew our new names." Danny growled.

"Whatever, that hurt! You hit your head, and I have to feel it? How is that fair?" she pouted.

"I wonder the same thing." he said.

"You need to explain what's going on _Danny._" Robin said.

Danny bowed his head as the memories of the explosion came back. He looked back up, Danielle already had a hand on his arm, and pulled him into a hug. She had his memories, so she felt the pain as well.

"Did you guys hear about that explosion in amity park, about four and a half months ago?" he asked in a choked voice.

For the second time since they got here, Raven felt extreme emotions running off of the two. Both sad, but Dani also had worry for her brother.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Well, Danny Fenton never died in that explosion, and his twin sister Danielle was, for some reason, never registered, so she 'doesn't exist'. we were there, we saw it, and we ran away with the help of a family friend." Danny said. It was true, Danny's memories were loaded into Danielle when she was cloned, they were both 'there' in a way. It was all true, just a little tweaked.

"That is most terrible!" Starfire exclaimed. She then meekly added "May you accept my request at friendship so I may give you a caring hug?"

"Sure?" they said uncertainly in unison.

"Oh, dear friends! I am most sorry for your loss!" she said, hugging them tightly.

"Can't…breath!" they yelled, in choked voices.

"I am sorry!" she said setting them back on the bed.

"It's alright." Danny said.

"Umm… is there a way we could go back to our apartment, we need to go to school tomorrow." Danielle said. " I guess it's good I registered us under our real names instead of 'Randy and Randi Ahma' huh?

Danny glared at her for a second, then nodded.

'_**Ahma? That means ghost in an ancient gothic-German language. I wonder if they knew that…' **_Raven thought.

"Well, if we gotta go to school, then we need our sleep, so we really need to get back to our apartment. Any way to get there?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing little man… and girl. We'll get ya there in no time!" Cyborg said.

* * *

_** [Jump City apartment district, apartment D.P.*lol*]**_

"Well." Danny said.

"This is us." Dani finished.

"Here." Cyborg said, handing them a card. "Call us if something comes up."

"Okay, bye." the siblings said in unison. They then went off to bed, to share the same, haunting dream, of a ghost with red eyes, a blue face and a snake-like tongue, and then an explosion.

* * *

_**ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS CAN BE ASKED THROUGH REVIEWS OR P.M.'S!**_

_**Well, that's it, it was longer than expected. Hope I got it up fast enough to satisfy you guys. Please review.**_


	4. school, Skulker, And Shocks

_**I'm back! Ok, this chapter may be and may not be interesting. it may also be stupid...oh and "**_Some Guy" **_whoever u are, the anonymous replyer, thank u, but u also kinda hurt my feelings, i deleted ur review, but still have it in my email. keep in mind, im in 8th grade and getting a very low "D" in language arts, so please, u told me my errors, but i would love to know how to fix them. _**_**The first part is their first day of school. this is like 3,283 words. OMG, so i sent most of u the message about the processing problem... the problem was that i needed to change "property" to "content" in the F-ING URL! $#%#**#&! AND I PUT UP A NEW POLL! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHOOSE!  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"DANIELLE!" Danny yelled as he was getting ready to run out the door.

"Coming!" Danielle screamed from their room. "I may act like a guy, Danny, but I still wear things that girls do! They are harder to put on than boxers you know!… I said call me Dani!" she added as an after thought.

"I could care less about your _bra's _Danielle! I doubt they take 10 minutes to get on! And you wear boxers to! Now c'mon, we're not gonna be late on the first day!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Hey! I also meant make-up! And I'm right here, so stop yelling!" Dani replied.

"Ok, lets go." Danny said.

* * *

_**[jump city, high school]**_

Danny and Dani wore the normal clothes, for Dani, a dark blue V-neck, black pants, ponytail, the skull ring on her finger, which becomes her new ghost forms mask, and a scythe choker necklace, which becomes her ghost forms scythe.(**A.N. **to be explained later, I will have pictures of them up on my deviant art account, as soon as I find a scanner.)

Danny wore a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and a chain that holds his ghost forms scythe and mask, in their hidden form, of course. Both Danny and Dani had black combat boots on.

They looked at their own schedules, and then each others.

"We have all the same classes?" they asked to no one in particular. "And our lockers are right next to each other, wow." Danny stated.

Just then, an arm landed on the locker, blocking Danny from Dani's sight, which she did not like at all. She looked up, and glared at the jock who had done this.

"Hey babe, you're the new girl right?" he asked.

"I am." she stated, trying to keep her cool.

"How about you ditch the dork," he stated, jerking a thumb towards Danny. Tick marks appeared on both Danny and Dani's foreheads. " and let 'the Brock' give you the tour of the school." he said confidently.

"No." Danielle said, keeping her eyes closed, hoping Brock would disappear.

He faltered at that. "What? Why?" he asked.

Danielle held up her hand, counting out the reasons on her fingers. "One: I won't fall 'head over combat boots' for you, just because you're in a Letterman jacket. Two: I hate jocks, to many bad memories. Three: you insulted my twin, whose side I never leave. Four: I can go to my classes with my brother, considering they are all the same. And five:" she said as her anger rose with each statement she made. "just because you see a girl, doesn't mean you can get in her pants by 'turning on the charm', especially if you insult her family. Now leave me alone." she said, as she began to walk away. She didn't get far, however, because Brock pushed her back to the lockers, face red with anger. Danny instinctively stiffened at the fact that someone touched his sister, even more because it was someone she obviously didn't like.

"Listen bitch!…" Brock hissed. Both Danny and Danielle's faces darkened.

"What did you call her." Danny said in a dark tone, at the same time that Danielle, using the same dark tone, asked "What did you call me."

Brock smirked. "A bitch." he said. But that was all he could say, because two hands were now squeezing his throat, one from each twin.

"You will never…DO THAT AGAIN!" they yelled in unison. And then, in complete synchronization, they swung the arms that had Brocks throat, and threw him to the ground. He shrieked like a little girl, yelped as he got up, and ran like a bat out of hell.

"Well," Danielle said. "What a nice first day experience. And we haven't even gotten to first period!"

"Oh, joy." Danny stated flatly.

Study hall, German class, science, lunch, social studies, and math, or periods 1-6, were unproductive. 7th period was Gym, and Dani and Danny went into their respective locker rooms to change.

* * *

_**[girls locker room]**_

Danielle had just gotten on her gym clothes, when suddenly about 10 of the girls in her class came up to her.

"Well, well, well." Said one of them. "If it isn't the _**bitch**_ that hurt Brock!"

Danielle groaned. _**'figures that this would happen where the teacher can't come in. they probably have been planning this the whole freaking day!' **_thought Danielle.

* * *

Meanwhile

_**[guys locker room]**_

Danny had just finished getting on his gym clothes as well. He felt a jolt of pain in his back, and he knew Danielle was just pushed into a locker, her back hitting the handle probably. Suddenly, he was in the same predicament. Brock, and his football buddies, were surrounding him, Brock was the one holding him against the locker. No matter how much Danny hated these guys, he had to act much weaker that he was, so he settled on struggling.

"Hey dork." Brock hissed.

'_**Screw this.' **_Danny thought. Then Danny also remembered Vlad planting chips in his and Danielle's heads so that they could communicate telepathically. _**'Danielle!' **_He thought/yelled.

* * *

_**[both locker rooms] **_

'_**What! I'm busy trying not to kill these A-holes!' **_she yelled/thought back.

'_**I know, but we took karate, remember? We don't have to act so weak!' **_he thought/said.

'_**OW! The preppy brat just Punched me in my eye! OW! Why does my left eye hurt to! She punched my right!' **_She thought/yelled

'_**That would be do to the fact that the jocks just punched my left eye.' **_Danny stated flatly. _**'Now lets go karate crazy on them.'**_

'_**That was so lame…' **_Danielle stated '_**but ok, 1! 2! THREE!'**_ she yelled, and they both took the 'head of the mob' by the shirt and flipped them over. They then began to mercilessly flip and kick and punch most of their respective mobs. They got out of the locker room at the same time, gasped for breath, then smiled cheekily at each other. Except for bloody noses and a black eye, (Danielle's right eye, and Danny's left eye.) they were fine. The mobs on the other hand… well, they weren't getting up and time soon.

They went through the rest of gym, and language arts next period, without any…unfortunate interruptions. No one asked about the black eyes, or the dried blood on their noses, which the teachers let them go wipe off.

At the end of the day, Danny and Dani, went to a pizza place to try and get jobs. The manager laughed and said that they were just about to put up a 'help wanted' sign in the window. Needless to say, they both got the job.

* * *

[_**pizza place]**_

Danny and Dani, were serving to tables right next to each other, when they heard the familiar 'meat! no vegetarian!' fight that Sam and Tucker used to always have. They walked over to the table, and saw the five familiar faces of the Teen Titans.

"Hey guys." they said together, making Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg jump out of their seats.

"OH! Hello friends! How glorious it is to see you again!" Starfire exclaimed. "Oh dear!" she gasped, when she saw their eyes. "What has happened to cause your eyes to change in color?" she asked.

"I kicked his butt, and my girls kicked hers." Said a voice, it got louder as the figure got closer. The twins were like mirror images, the only differences were Dani's ponytail, necklace, and ring, and Danny's chain with his ring and scythe on it.(they were in the pizza places uniforms.)

You could practically see steam coming out of the twins ears, as Brock approached.

"Well, if it isn't the _dork and bitch!" _he hissed.

What happened next, happened so fast that no one could even see it. In a flash, Brocks head and chest was on the tables of the Teen Titans, with a hand from both twins pushing his neck down. Then both twin leaned down and said into his ears, in hissed tones…

"If you ever, EVER, talk like that to my sibling again, you will be in the hospital, and will never be able to play foot ball again. Now… LEAVE!" they yelled the last part as they flung him towards the door, both their eyes flashed _red _instead of green, which actually scared Brock more, considering he saw the change of eye color, and for the second time that day, he ran away form them like a bat out of hell.

Danny and Danielle blinked a few times, fighting off the red, or the Dark Dan and Dark Dani, inside of them. They then looked at each other, and with that one look, they new that they needed to go home and calm down. Luckily, their shift was now over.

"We need to go." Danny just barely whispered to the dumbstruck Titans, as he grabbed Danielle's wrist, and pulled her out the door, after grabbing their bags.

"Did anyone else see that?" Robin asked.

"Their eyes turned red." Raven stated in her monotone voice.

"I saw nothing." Starfire stated. Cyborg and Beastboy agreed with her.

"But how do two skinny, smaller than average, teenagers, scare the crap out of a Football jock?" Robin asked.

"Should we pay them a visit?" Raven asked.

"Absolutely." what his reply.

* * *

_**[Danny and Danielle's apartment]**_

"Do you think they saw?" asked Danielle frantically.

"I don't know." Danny said.

Danny and Dani were in their apartment, passing a ball of ectoplasm back and forth. Suddenly, both their ghost senses went off. They looked at each other, nodded, and transformed into their new ghost forms,(which Danielle had personally made.) Danny now had a black hoodie, with a skull on it, the skull had the letters S and G as the eyes, his white belt with one black buckle was the skulls teeth. The hoodie's zipper went right through the middle of the skull, a black shirt could be seen underneath. The rest of the hoodie was a grey-ish black, with the shoulders and elbows white. The chain that normally holds his scythe charm and skull ring, was now just a chain. On Danny's face, was the skull ring, now a mask, had blue teeth, and the letters D and P, were the masks eye-holes, with Danny's white hair slightly covering the P. Danny's neon green eyes wee shining through the mask. Floating next to him, was a now life size scythe, with green and orange flames facing downwards on the bottom half, and with hand grips. His hands now had black, finger-less gloves on them. He wore black pants, with white knees, and grey-ish combat boots, with black laces. He was giving off a neon green aura all around him, gone was the usual white aura.

Dani's new outfit was a long sleeve shirt, with peasant sleeves, or bell-bottom sleeves, either one. From her elbows down, was black, and her elbows to shoulders, were a light grey. She also had a skull on her shirt, the eyes for her shirt were an R and G. the nose of the skull was an open part that showed her bellybutton. The sides of her shirt were black, contrasting with the white skull. she wore black, fingerless gloves with holes by the knuckles. Her pants were cut diagonally in color. from her right hip to left knee. The upper part was black, while the lower part was a very light grey. She had black combat boots that fit to her legs, diagonally, up to her knees, with white laces. Her necklace, now just had a loop, her scythe was now floating next to her, green and orange flames facing upward on the upper half. The skull ring on her finger was now gone, she now had a skull mask on her face, the eye-holes were the letter D and P, but the P was covered by her now white hair. The eye that could be seen, was glowing a neon green through the mask. The nose was a small heart, and her showing skull/cheek, had a small red tint to it. The skull mask also had dark purple teeth. Her whit aura had also been replaced with a green one.

They then phased out of their apartment, and took to the air.

* * *

_**[above jumps apartment district]**_

When they found the ghost, he was in tech-armor, with a flaming green Mohawk.

"Skulker?" they asked. The ghost spun around to face them, it was indeed, Skulker.

"Whelp?" he said in confusion. Danny nodded, It was easy to understand, Danny and Danielle had to hide the fact that they were Danny and Danielle Phantom, because when Danny brought Danielle to amity, for training, after the explosion, the people listed him as the cause/murderer, and Danielle as an accomplice, so they had to use masks, and change their image.

"Who is the 'Whelpette'?" Skulker asked.

"She's my sister. What are you doing here?" Danny answered in that odd echo voice he got when he and Danielle go ghost. then asked his question.

"Well, when you and the Whelpette left after those few months, most ghosts got bored, so we went to haunt other places." he replied.

"Well, sorry." Danny and Danielle said (still with their echo-y ghost voices.), scythes in hand. "But this place is of limits. We need to finish this and leave, before anyone sees us."

Skulker's eyes grew wide at how serious they had become. He then smiled. "This shall be fun." he said, he then began launching a string of attacks.

* * *

_**[Titans Tower, main room/living room]**_

The five Titans were all in the main/living room, watching the video game competition between Beastboy and Cyborg.

"No way, ya little grass stain. There is no way you're gonna beat me!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven was fidgeting. She had been feeling three supernatural forces, two were strong, _very strong, _the other was just medium in strength. She figured that since the two strong forces had not beat the third, that the third must be using equipment to fight back. She was pulled out of her thoughts by red flashing lights, sirens, and the screen, which previously held Cyborg and B.B's game, now had a map with a red dot, constantly blinking.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled, as the five Titans ran to the screen. "There's a battle between three floating figures, in jump's apartment district. That's were the Fentons' live. Titans GO!" Robin called.

They all flew there, raven holding robin on a disk of black magic, and B.B. in pterodactyl form, carrying Cyborg by his shoulders.

* * *

_**[above jumps apartment district]**_

"Give it up Skulker!" the twins echoed.

"You know, it's getting creepy how much you two talk together." he pointed out, dodging and ectoplasm arch, that Danielle swung off her scythe.

"Tell me about it." She replied, rolling her eyes under her mask.

As Danielle was distracting Skulker, Danny had snuck up behind him, and with one swift swing of his scythe, made a clean cut off of the bottom half of Skulkers armor, allowing the bottom part to go crashing to the street.

"You halfa Brats!" he yelled. The twins just rolled their eyes

"You chose to fight us, it's your fault." Danny said matter-of-factly. As they were fighting, the titans landed on a nearby roof, deciding to investigate the situation first. Danny and Skulker kept arguing, the Beastboy realized something.

"Uhh, dudes, wasn't there a girl there before?" he asked.

"There was." answered an echo-y voice. The Titans spun around, to face Danielle's ghost form, scythe in hand. _**(if you remember in the previous chapter, Danielle's ghost form is named 'Riqis' and Danny's is 'Skadus' meaning 'darkness' and 'shade', because Danielle became obsessed with an anciten gothic-Germanic language. Their ghost forms last name is 'Giltha' meaning 'scythe') **_"You know," she continued. "you didn't need to come." she said, turning her head back to the battle, that her brother was in with Skulker. "We've got this, the only reason we haven't beaten him yet, is because he's using his equipment against us." she said in a calm voice, she seemed so calm, watching the battle, that the Titans didn't want to interrupt her serenity.

Then, Danny cut Skulkers helmet and pulled out Skulkers true form; a small green blob, with stubby legs and arms.

"Stupid whelps!" Skulker yelled. "You will soon end up with your family and friends! _**He **_escaped Clockworks Tower!" the two ghost twins cringed and got small tears in their eyes, but did not let them fall. 'Skadus' sucked Skulker into the thermos, and flew down to 'Riqis' and the Titans.

"Ignore him." he whispered to his sister, who had her arms hugging her chest, and pulled her into a hug. They then began to slowly phase down through the roof. Before they were half way down, Robin called out…

"Wait, what's your names. And what did he mean." He asked Quickly.

"we're nobody. And you don't want to know what he means." 'Riqis' whispered as they fully disappeared into the building. All that was left, was a single tear that she couldn't hold in, that fell to the ground.

* * *

_**That's the end! Please review, im not sure if im good at fight scenes or not… plus, do you think this was to soon to bring Skulker or another ghost in, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! **_


	5. to add to the shock

_**Thank you to the people who have been favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. I appreciate the support! Sorry about updating at night!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After the fight, the Titans decided to check up on Danny and Danielle. Robin knocked on the door of apartment D.P.(**A.N: still kinda funny)** They were shocked, when the door opened, revealing a puffy red, teary eyed, Danielle. When she saw who it was, she quickly wiped away the tears, and put on a sad smile.

"Hey." she said, trying to act fine, and failing miserably. "Is everything alright with you guys?" she asked, seeing the look on their faces.

"We're fine." Cyborg said. "I believe that we should be askin' you that, little lady." Cyborg added, he hated seeing girls cry.

"I'm fine Cyborg." She said, sad smile still in place. It left when she coughed, from such a sore throat. If it was possible, the Titans faces fell even more at this.

"Danielle! Who is it?" Danny called from their room.

"It's the Titans!" she yelled back. There was a small crash, and she quickly added. "They just came to check up on us!" she then turned to them. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked.

They nodded, thanked her, walked in, and stopped.

"Dudes." B.B. said. "There is no way a pizza place payment could afford all this!" In the Fentons' apartment was a 50 inch flat screen, two computers, the newest videogame system, and like 20 videogames. Danny and Danielle shrugged.

"Our guardian gave us a bank account." Danny said from the kitchen, right next to them.

"he put _**a lot **_of money in it." Danielle added.

"who _is _your guardian?" Robin asked.

The two siblings glanced at each other, shrugged, and turned to the Titans. "Vlad Masters." They both replied.

"THE Vlad Masters!" Cyborg yelled. "The guy who is always trying to buy the 'Green Bay Packers'?" he asked/yelled.

"He was a family friend." the siblings said with a shrug.

"Why are you working at the place of pizza's then?" Starfire asked.

"We're not spoiled." Danielle said, rolling her, still puffy, eyes. Danny handed her a tissue, and she wiped away her tear streaks.

_**DING!**_

"you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Danny asked from the kitchen.

"Sure. What are you having?" Robin asked.

"Chicken!" he replied. "Marinated in buffalo chipotle sauce! And we have plenty, and then some." Danny had now come to the table with 2 cooking trays filled with chicken legs and wings. Beastboy was about to comment about not eating meat, when Danny said…

"Don't worry Beastboy, I have some tofu-dogs in the micro-wave already." he said. Beastboy smiled.

"Thanks dude!" he exclaimed.

Danielle leaned over to Robin. "His girlfriend got him into the stuff." she whispered. "I can't stand it." Robin smiled.

"DANIELLE!" Danny scolded, face an embarrassed red. "Sam wasn't my girlfriend!"

Danielle smirked, and turned towards him. "I never said Sam. Is there something you never told me?" she said with a devious smirk.

"No _Dash." _he replied. Danielle's smile faded.

"Dash was a stupid jock Danny." she stated. "That was just cold." she added smiling again.

"I thought the jocks name was 'Brock'." Raven said. Danielle turned to her.

"No, well yes. Brock is the jock here." she tried to explain. "Dash shoved Danny in lockers back in Casper High." she then smiled at Danny's look. A mix of embarrassment, and the 'I am so gonna kill you later' glare. "Oops." she teased. "Did I embarrass you in front of the big heroes?" she said with a devilish smile.

Danny just growled and sat down, and started to eat.

'_**Sleep with your eyes open Danielle.' **_Danny thought to her. She rolled her eyes.

'_**like you would do anything.' **_she thought back. When Danny didn't reply, she knew she had won. They never noticed that Ravens eyes had widened, and that she had heard them telepathically communicating to each other.

"Friend Danielle?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Starfire?" Danielle replied.

"What happened that made you cry?" she asked. Danny and Danielle stiffened, though only Robin noticed.

"Well, an old 'sparring buddy' dropped by, and told us that someone we know broke out. And the person we know is not a good person." she said.

"Who is it? Maybe we can help." Robin offered.

"I-I'd rather not talk about this anymore." Danielle said shakily. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I apologize!" Starfire exclaimed.

"It's ok Star." Danny said. "This person just brings up bad memories for us."

Robin cleared his throat. Everyone had their eyes on him, which was a good distraction from the blue wisps coming out of Danny and Danielle's mouths. He was about to say something when all five Titans communicators went off.

"There's a guy on a motorcycle, with his shadow? And their both wreaking havoc on the city!" Robin then turned to the siblings. "We're going to have to end this get together here, sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"No problem, go on, go protect the city." Danielle said with a wave of her hand. The Titans gave quick smiles, minus Raven, and left. But before they were fully gone, Raven heard Danny and Danielle think to each other '_**Johnny 13, and shadow.' **_then Raven was to far to hear anything else.

* * *

_**[Inside Apartment D.P.]**_

"let's go." Danny said, already transforming.

"Way ahead of you." Danielle replied, already in ghost form, and half-way through the roof.

"Danielle, wait up." He complained. A hand stopped him.

"You need to remember, when we're are ghosts, I am **'Riqis' **and you're **'Skadus'. **It was ok for us to slip on the human names, but our ghost half's are blamed for murder! Don't forget." Danielle quickly said, before flying through the roof, the whole way this time.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled to the space that Danielle had just occupied.

* * *

_**[Downtown Jump City]**_

'Riqis' and 'Skadus', got there before the Titans. They went straight to Johnny 13, and cut his tires, he yelled at them.

"Hey man! I came to give a message!" he yelled.

"Then why were you destroying the city?" 'Riqis' asked.

"It's the only way I could think to get your attention!" he yelled. "Anyway, Skulker never got to finish what he was telling you about _**Him.**_ _**He**_ didn't just escape. The bad _clone _helped _**him**_!" Johnny 13 yelled.

"I can't go bad! I don't have a _**Dark Dani**_!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "I bet your eyes flash red just like his," Johnny 13 motioned to 'Skadus' "if you get to angry."

She was stopped at that. "That's the 'Dark Dani' getting out." She said quietly.

"Yup, now, since you sliced my tires, how am I supposed to get back to the ghost zone?" Johnny 13 asked. 'Skadus' sucked him into the thermos.

"Like that." he said.

"DUDES! We're late again!" the two halfa's turned to see B.B. yelling that out, the rest of the Titans behind him. The two siblings were about to leave, when a black orb surrounded them. They found that they could not phase out of black magic.

"You need to answer some questions." Robin stated in a tone filled with authority.

"Damn." 'Riqis' said. 'Skudus' hushed her.

Raven carried them like that all the way to Titans Tower.

* * *

_**[Titans Tower]**_

The Titans were all sitting on the couch, the two halfa siblings were in chairs across from them. Raven had her magic ready, just incase they tried to escape.

"What are your names?" Robin asked. The siblings looked at each other, and shrugged.

"I'm Riqis Giltha." Danielle Said.

"Skadus Giltha." Danny said, annoyed that they couldn't just go home after the bombshell that was just dropped on them. Danny kept glancing at his and his sisters' scythes. They could easily do that weird ghost thing where it just floats back to you, but it would not be good in gaining the Titans trust.

"Why did you come here?" Robin asked.

"To get away from something that haunts us. No pun intended." Danielle said.

"Why would that be a pun?" Robin asked curiously. The halfa's looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Danielle said. "You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" all Titans, minus Raven because she already knows, asked.

"We're ghosts." the siblings said together.

"How did you die?" Robin asked in shock.

"Lab accident." Danny answered. Everyone looked to Danielle. She raised her hands in defense.

"Don't look at me." she said. "I'm just a…just a clone." she said the last part sadly. Danny turned to her.

"That's how you look at yourself? Just a clone?" he asked incredulously.

"That's all I am." she said. "and you know it." The Titans now felt like how they did with Danny and Danielle (Human forms), completely forgotten. in the room, but just forgotten by the two.

"That's not true." he pleaded.

"Please!" she cried back in a cracked voice, A teary eye was showing through her mask. "I wasn't even stable until you gave Plasmius your mid-morph D.N.A!" a tear appeared out of the bottom of her mask, having already passed down her cheek, behind the mask. "I'll see you at home." she whispered, before shooting out of the tower, faster than Raven could catch her. It took all of Danny's self control, not to yell 'Danielle!' and fly after her. But remembering that they were in ghost form, he just sat there, and whispered…

"So that's what you think, Riqis?" he whispered, voice cracking like hers did, not even a minute ago. "How long have you been feeling like that?" he wondered out loud. He heard a throat being cleared, and looked up in shock, he had completely forgotten that the titans were there.

"I think that there's some stuff that you and your clone-"

"Sister." Danny interrupted him. "She's not a clone to me, she's my sister."

"Ok, I think that there's some stuff that you and your sister need to work out. But we _will_ meet again, and we'll get more answers." Robin said.

"Ok, fine." Danny replied. "But if you get a report, about two blue figures, with red eyes, flaming white hair, looking like adults, and probably floating, then do not. I repeat, DO NOT, go after them. You will lose, and they will kill you." he warned. Then, using the weird ghost telekinesis, he brought back his and Danielle's scythes, and flew off.

"They could have done that at any time." Raven said. Robin nodded, then spoke.

"I think we finally know who this '_**HE' **_guy is." he stated. The other four Titans eyes widened at this.

"Robin, do you believe us to be in danger, like stranger, Skadus warned?" Starfire asked.

Robin turned to her.

"I don't know Star." he replied. He then turned to Raven. "Did you get anything off of them?" he asked her. Raven nodded.

"Extreme sadness, worry, and hate. Extreme sadness from her, when talking about herself being a clone, extreme worry for her, from him, when she was speaking of the cloning, and extreme hate, when the guy was speaking of the blue figures." she stated, obviously still recovering from being hit by such extreme emotions. "Robin, there's something else that I need to speak with you about." she added. Robin raised an eyebrow, well, one side of his mask raised, but he got up none the less. The two bird-named hero's walked out of the room to talk.

"What is it Raven?" he asked. Though he had a suspicion.

"The Fenton siblings." she replied, confirming his suspicions.

"Go on." he said, listening intently, to everything she says.

* * *

_**Ok, sorry I took a little bit, I was rough-housing with my friend, and fell on my knee and hand, on asphalt, my hand and wrist taking the brunt of the blow (that's the expression right?). So it's a little sore, but I will try to update quickly though. Next chapter, suspicions, and talks, and much more (hopefully). PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. nightmares, memories, and revealings

_**Special shout-out to 'Fighterofflames'! thanks for the awesome idea for this chapter! You rock! Also, my poll tied with Beastboy and Robin, on who to date Danielle, so I'm just gonna do the one that I have not seen done, Dani x Robin. Ok, and start. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Titans Tower 10:00 PM]**_

"They were telepathically communicating?" Robin asked, trying to hold back his shock. Raven nodded.

"We should go over there and talk to them." she said. "Maybe they have an explanation as to why their eyes flash green or red, depending on who they get mad at." she added. Robin nodded in reply.

"It is a Friday, so they're probably still up." he said. "Let's go. Just me and you, because the others don't seem to have noticed anything." and with that, Robin and Raven headed out.

* * *

_**[Apartment D.P. 10:00 PM]**_

"Danielle!" Danny yelled, after phasing through the roof and transforming.

"I'm over here." she said. She was sitting on the couch right next to him. She sat on one side of the couch, back against the arm rest, Danny mirrored her position on the other end of the couch. They were about to talk, when they both got searing pains in their heads. They looked at each other in pain, and saw the initials **H.M. **being put on their foreheads by an unknown force. Before they could say anything, however, they were both out cold.

* * *

_**[Apartment D.P. 10:15 PM]**_

Robin and Raven reached the Fenton siblings apartment, but before they could knock, Raven literally fell back, Robin caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Are you Ok?" he asked, As he set her upright.

"Rage…and…and fear, fear for life. That's all I feel from them. I-it's so strong." she whispered.

"C'mon." Robin said, allowing her to lean on him, though she didn't like the contact, she was too knocked back by the emotions. When they found the door locked, Raven phased them through. When they got through, they were met with a… disturbing sight. Danny and Danielle were both out cold on the couch, with the initials **H.M. **glowing a bright green on their foreheads. Raven thought the initials looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"D-Danielle! Run!" Danny mumbled, his brow creasing in pain.

"G-g-get away!" Danielle mumbled next. The two Titans were doing all they could think of to wake them, even Robins strongest smelling salts didn't work.

"Raven," Robin said, after they were out of options. "I know that you don't like doing this, but we need to get into their minds, into their dreams, because this is obviously not natural." he stated. Raven looked slightly resistant, but levitated cross-legged anyways, knowing that it had to be done.

"Put your hands on my shoulders." she instructed. "And try to stay as calm as possible."

"Got it." he replied. And with that, she began chanting.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." she chanted. And with that, the two Titans went into the Fentons dreams.

* * *

_**[Dream, Amity Park]**_

"We can't transform!" Danielle shrieked. Danny was on the other side of the street, Facing Dark Dan, while Danielle was on her side, facing Dark Dani, for the first time. Down the street was the Nasty Burger, And their friends, family, and Mr. Lancer. They blew up every 30 seconds. When they were not blowing up, Danielle couldn't help but keep glancing at them. They looked _just_ like Danny's memories.

"You can't escape." said Dark Dan. "We used clockworks lovely little medallions to go through time. We found a person with the wonderful skill of locking people in their dreams until they accomplish the task set in front of them. That, unfortunately for you two, is defeating us." he then chuckled darkly. "With out being able to transform. Our little, lets say guest, Hilzari Miakoda, was a real witch, during the Salem witch trials, we took her with us before anything happened to her, so we could use her to our own advantage. If you die in here, then you die out their. You'll never win." he was just mono-logging now, and it was annoying Dark Dani, so she stung him with a small ecto-blast.

"Can't we just kill them and leave!" she screamed, he nodded angrily, and they both turned back to their opponents. Danielle was stuck to the ground with some ecto-goop, the kind Dark Dan used to tie up her supposed family and friends. They were really just Danny's though, she was just the clone. She shook her head.

'_**No, you're just as real. Stop thinking like that' **_she thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts, however, when a ball of ectoplasm was thrown her way. All she could do was watch in fear as it made its way towards her. But then, she was suddenly yanked out of the ecto-goop and pushed to the ground, another body shielding hers. It wasn't Danny he was stuck by Dark Dan. So then, who was it? She looked up to see the masked eyes of the boy wonder, staring down worriedly at her.

"You Ok?" he asked. She nodded, then realized something, she began panicking.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked frantically. "Y-you can't be here! If we die in here, so will you! You'll never get out!" she worried.

"It's a dream." he said. "If you die, then you'll wake up." she flicked his head.

"Not when it's combined with witch-craft!" she yelled. She then wondered why the two evil ghosts weren't attacking them. She looked over to Danny, to see that Raven had them in her dark magic, but she was struggling. Then she remembered something.

"Danny!" she yelled. He looked up. "We need to get to Fenton works!" Danny immediately understood. "C'mon!" she yelled, grabbing Robin by a gloved hand and practically dragging him to Fenton works. She then realized, that her cheeks felt hot, but she didn't know why. She released Robins hand, and the blush went away. _**'what the heck?' **_she thought, though chose to ignore it.

* * *

_**[Fenton works]**_

All four teens got to the Fenton works, and put up the ghost shield.

"Hopefully that'll hold them off for a while." Danny mumbled.

"Who were they?" Robin asked, though he had a bad feeling.

"Evil future forms of our two ghost friends." Danielle said.

"Who are these ghost friends?" Robin asked, curiosity peaked.

"I believe that you met them earlier." she said. "Do you remember Riqis and Skadus Giltha?" she said, praying that Robin, or Raven, wouldn't find out their secrets. Luckily, Danny and Danielle already knew what they were to say, if both sides of them met the Titans, and got caught in a bad situation.

"You know them?" Robin asked in shock.

"Our parents were ghost hunters." Danny supplied. "But only we could tell the difference between the malevolent and benevolent ghosts. We went through the ghost zone with them a lot of times, and met more benevolent ghosts." he said.

"And more than a few malevolent ones." Danielle said with a small giggle. For some odd reason, Robin had to try really hard to resist smiling at that.

'_**That's weird.' **_he thought.

"Danny." Danielle said, sounding serious. "Can I talk to you in our room?" she asked. Danny nodded, and they went upstairs, leaving the two Titans alone.

* * *

_**[up stairs]**_

"phew." Danielle said, looking at their room. "so my bed is in here from when you were training me here."

"Ok." Danny replied. "And why is that important?" He asked.

"Because it has to look like I lived here to Raven and Robin." she said. "Or else it would be suspicious."

"Got it." he replied.

"Ok. Let's go." she said. They then headed downstairs.

* * *

_**[Fenton living room]**_

Raven and Robin were patiently sitting on the couch, and they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Danielle replied.

"So, why were the two ghosts chasing you, instead of their past selves?" Robin questioned.

"We're easier targets, I guess." she replied. "besides each other, we're all those two have. Their family and friends died just like ours, but didn't become ghosts like those two." she finished. Man was she good with winging it! "C'mon, downstairs is where all the equipment is, in the lab." Robin Raised an eyebrow/one mask side, at the mention of lab, remembering that Skadus said that is how he died.

* * *

_**[lab]**_

They got down their and immediately gathered weapons.

"Got the specter deflectors?" Danielle asked.

"Check." Robin replied. "Why don't you were them?." he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe we hang out with Riqis and Skadus to much, the specter deflectors shock us if we put them on." she said. _**'I really hope they're buying this Danny.' **_she thought to him, not knowing Raven was listening. _**'I hate lying to them.' **_she said, Danny then replied.

'_**If they find out who we really are, they would try to tear us apart molecule by molecule, just like mom and dad wanted to do to me, not knowing it was me, of course, and like the Guys In White want to do to the both of us.' **_he finished. Danielle didn't reply, she just huffed silently.

"Stop." Raven said, sick of being lied to by supposed friends. Two pairs of eyes, and a masked, stared at her. "What are you two talking about?" she asked. The siblings eyes grew wide for a second.

"W-what are you talking about Raven?" Danielle asked shakily.

"I'm talking about you to talking to each other telepathically. You might want to make sure that you aren't by a telepath while doing that!" she said in a louder voice.

"You were listening!" Danny asked in alarm. He then turned towards Danielle. "For the record, I blame you." he said. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jack." she said. "I think he rubbed off on you." she added.

"Oh no, I'm acting like dad again." he said, rubbing his temples.

"You haven't answered." Raven reminded. Robin was just standing back. Danny was about to reply, when he heard Sam's voice.

"_C'mon Danny, a ghost zone! Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." _**she said. Then a 14 year old Danny appeared.**

Danielle leaned over to Danny, and whispered.

"This is where you get shocked." she said, Danny nodded.

"_You know what,, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other end of that portal." _**past Danny replied to Sam. He got on the hazmat suit, colors inverted from his ghost forms old suit. And Sam frowned.**

"_Hang on." _**she said, ripping of the sticker with Jacks face on it. **_"You can't walk around with that on your chest."_ **past Danny then slowly entered the portal, then accidentally pushed the 'on' button. There was a pained scream from him, as his Hazmat suit changed to the familiar inverted black and white, without the insignia though. He then stumbled out of the portal, literally steaming.**

"_Danny, are you-" _**but she stopped when Danny phased through her hands.**

"Yeah. That shock really hurt." real Danny said, after the flashback faded.

"You're Skadus!" Robin said, shocked at what he saw. "That's why the first ghost called you halfa's…" he turned to Danielle. "That-that means you're Riqis… so you're-You're-"

"A clone." she said. "But we can't transform...Danny! The ghost portal works! We can get Dora, and Frostbite!" she said.

"No." Danny said. "Dark Dan and Dark Dani can beat them." Danielle sighed. Then lifted her head.

"We need to get shocked by the portal!" she then ran and unplugged it. She ran inside and hit the off switch. She then ran back out, plugged it back in, grabbed Danny, ran into the portal, and pressed the 'on' button. There were two painful shrieks, one much higher than the other. Both Titans cringed, Robin at Danielle's cry, and Raven at Danny's. the two came out, a lot better than the memory Danny did.

"We have all of our powers." Danielle smiled. "Guess we just had to find a way to get them back, and they all came back." she said.

"Yup." he replied.

"Let's go." Danielle said to the three in the room. The two Titans got out of the shock, and followed.

"Your dream, your rules." said Robin. Danielle smiled over her shoulder at him, and when she turned back around, he let himself blush slightly. Raven nudged him, and smirked. Ever since the Trigon incident, they were able to tease each other, and be fine with it. It was like a huge brother-sister bond happened when Robin was carrying the young Raven. He blushed again, this time from embarrassment.

"So, what is the name of the witch that did this to you guys?" Raven asked.

"Uhh, it was **Hilzari Miakoda, **why?" Danny asked. Raven stopped.

"From the Salem witch trials?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"The Dark us-'s, got a time medallion, and took her here just for us." Danielle said. "Would you two mind finding her, while we fight Dark me and him?" she asked. The Titans nodded.

* * *

_**[Dream, Nasty Burger]**_

The two Dark futures were waiting patiently for the past thems to return. What they didn't expect, was to get hit with double ghostly wails', just small enough to knock them down, and not drain to much energy. While the four were fighting, Robin and Raven went to search for **H.M.**

"Robin!" Raven yelled quietly. He came over, and saw the witch on the side of the Nasty Burger, unconscious, but chanting a spell. The two carried her over to where the siblings could see her. They smiled, and let out two huge ghostly wails, just to keep the opponents from getting to them. They ran over, and quickly ripped off the medallion. Suddenly, the witch disappeared, and all four felt dizzy. They heard two faint cries of 'NO!' before waking up in the Fentons apartment.

* * *

_**[Apartment D.P.]**_

All four gasped as they quickly sat upright. Danielle turned to robin and smiled, the last trace of the glowing green initials fading away.

"Well, I think you got some answers, huh?" she said to him. Robin nodded. Raven turned to Danny.

"Sorry for going into your head." she said awkwardly. He smiled.

"It's fine. You did save me, after all." he reassured.

"By the way…" Danielle said. "Can you not tell any one, not even your team, about us?" she asked.

"Trust me, I know what it's like to need a secret identity." Robin said. He then frowned. "why were Danny and Dani Phantom blamed for the explosion?" he asked.

"Maybe another time." Danny said. "That one is a little hard to talk about." Robin nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Robin said at the doorstep. Danny nodded.

"Good night." the siblings echoed, before closing the door.

This time, when they slept, the dreams weren't haunted. They were about the time they spent together in those few months, and all the good times.

* * *

_**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Thank you again 'Fighterofflames' for giving me the idea! Please review.**_


	7. tests, hurt, and WHO!

_**Ok. I forgot to tell you, most episodes after TUE happened while Danielle was training with Danny in Amity. Thank you all my supporters! SORRY FOR NOT UDATING, but my computer got a virus, but luckily, I saved the first part of chapter 7 before that, but after that, all my files were erased, but somehow this wass till saved I will try to have a chapter up like, every other day, but it's the fourth quarter at school now and I want to get better than 4 D's.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Robin and Raven got back to the tower at 10:45. As soon as the door opened, Starfire was in their view.

"Oh Dear friends, were did you go?" she shrieked.

"Yeah man, me n' grass stain were worried to." Cyborg said.

"We were having a talk with some possible new Titans." Robin replied.

"Who man?" Cyborg asked.

"Riqis and Skadus Giltha." Robin and Raven said. The other three Titans looked at them.

"How'd you find em'?" B.B. asked.

"The Fentons are friends with them." Raven said.

"Nuh-uh, those little people know the ghost boy and ghost girl?" Cyborg asked in shock. Robin and Raven nodded.

"And I think we'll see them some time soon, for a test, then initiation." Robin said.

"Are you sure you can trust those dudes?" B.B. asked.

"Almost positive." Robin replied. "That's why were gonna test them first." he said. It was true, they were still blamed for murder, so he still needed an answer on that.

* * *

_**[Fenton apartment]**_

"Hey Danielle. There's something I haven't told you." Danny said meekly.

"If this is about the time that the Vortex ghost attacked Amity Park while we were training there, then I already know that we still have the powers." she said. Danny stared at her.

"How did you know." he asked.

"I was practicing after. The weather isn't tied to our emotions, we can control them fine now… with some practice." she said. Smiling to herself for figuring this out before him.

"Smart ass." he mumbled. He had started swearing a lot more, after hanging out with Danielle. "So." he said. "You wanna practice?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can help you, but I already secretly mastered my powers. You do know that all those times I went out, it was to practice right?" she said, smirking.

"I thought you were meeting a boyfriend!" he exclaimed. "I was waiting for you to bring him to the house so I could go all protective-brother on him!" Danny pouted. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Why would I bring him to the house?" she asked. "You were 'dead' as Danny Fenton, and Danny Phantom is a good guy, but blamed for murder!" she said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he protested. Then, a blue mist came out of each of their mouths.

"They just don't stop coming do they?" she asked.

"Nope. Let's go." he replied. They both transformed and flew off.

* * *

_**[ Jump City Center]**_

"I heard the Dipsticks were here! They owe me a new guitar! Don't make me come after you Dipsticks! Just come out and pay up!" Ember was yelling non-stop. Then she was punched in the face by a hand with fingerless gloves.

"You know, I really hate that name. I mean, you call us both Dipstick. At least my name is spelled differently." Riqis said, referring to her human name. Ember came out with her hair extremely high in flames.

"You're really pissing me off!" she yelled, as she shot sonic blasts from her guitar at her. "Wait?" she said/asked. "Where's the original Dipstick?" her question was answered, when a scythe cut her guitar in half. "That's the second time you idiots have destroyed my guitar! You're so dead!" she screeched.

"Um, technically, we already are." Skadus replied.

"Half way doesn't count." she said. "I'll make sure it's all the way when I'm done with you two." she hissed. She then went to strum her guitar, only to be reminded that it was broken. "Shit." she mumbled, before screaming, and being sucked into the thermos.

"Riqis!" they heard someone yell.

"Skadus!" they heard from another. They looked down, to see Robin and Raven calling their names respectively.

"What?" they echoed down to where the Titans were standing.

"We've got a test for ya'll little people!" Cyborg yelled up to the floating siblings. They groaned.

"I never did good on tests!" Skadus yelled back down. "D's and F's were the norm for me!" he smirked, as well as Riqis.

"I can vouch for that! I got the memories of him looking down and groaning for a straight week! He got at least two tests every day, failed them all." Riqis said, as they floated down to the Titans. Robin couldn't help but smile at Danielle's- No Riqis's antics for teasing her 'brother'.

As the two halfa's pretended to talk, Skadus was really talking to Raven.

'_**How much do they know?' **_he asked.

'_**Just what you told them at the Tower that one time, and that Danny and Danielle Fenton "know you guys" from other times.' **_she replied.

'_**Good.'**_ Skadus said. '_**Thank you.' **_he added sincerely.

'_**Ugh, get a room!"**_ a girls voice exclaimed. '_**Or another mind-room-thing… oh you know what I mean!' **_she finished.

'_**Shut up Danielle!' **_Skadus's face was going red behind the mask, as was Raven's, under her hood. Luckily, it was covered by the shadows of the hood.

'_**Shouldn't I say something like that to you, little Ms. Blush-if-I'm-even-near-the-boy-wonder?'**_ he shot back to Riqis.

'_**Sh-Shut up! I ha-have no idea what you're talking about! Jerk!'**_ she replied. Raven started smiling. '_I knew it.' _she thought to herself, making sure the siblings couldn't hear.

* * *

_**[Titans Tower, living room]**_

"Who do you know besides us." Robin asked the two halfa's. they were currently being asked a series of questions. Ones that they answered truthfully.

"Danny-" Skadus started.

"-And Danielle Fenton. Oh, and Vlad Masters." Riqis finished. Skadus glared at her.

"Do you always have to interrupt me, just to say was I was about to?" he questioned in irritation. suddenly, he felt anger rising. He got more angry when she just shrugged, closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

" 'Fraid so bro." she said smirking. She opened her eyes and gasped at seeing Skadus's eyes being tinted red. "Calm down! What the hell? You can't even take a joke anymore with out the inner _**HIM**_ coming out?" she yelled. She then stopped, looking much more serious and sad. "Does that mean that their coming closer?" she asked sadly. Skadus blinked a couple times. Once the red was gone, he looked just the same as Riqis.

"I think so." he said. "Do you think that their coming through the ghost zone?" he asked her. Once again, they were oblivious to the Titans. They should really pay more attention.

"No." she replied. "If they were in there, more ghosts than just Skulker and Johnny 13 and Shadow would be out here. And the only reason Johnny 13 and Shadow only came to give us a message." she ended.

"Hold up!" Cyborg yelled. The two siblings/Halfa's winced at how loud he got. "You're telling' me, that the reason downtown is all screwed up, is because one of your buddies came to give you a message?" he said angrily. It was more of a statement than a question, but it was still a question none the less. The two Halfa's looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Now Cyborg was pissed. He hated people who say stuff, ignoring others, and then laugh at them when they say something. "YO!" he yelled. "YA'LL BETTER GIVE US SOME ANSWERS!" he yelled again. The two siblings stopped laughing at how mad he got. Then Riqis looked mad or sad, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Robin asked her, placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder to calm him down.

"I said: You're lucky that you're able to get so mad without something bad happening." she replied. Four of the Titans looked at her. Raven intervened.

"She's right Cyborg." Raven said. "They're just like me; if they get to mad, then something bad will happen." she said. She then added, turning to them. "But it's only with my powers that something goes wrong, while with you two, you lose complete control of yourselves, and a darker side takes over, correct?" she asked. The two siblings nodded sullenly.

"I don't get it." Cyborg said. Riqis and Skadus both let out small, sad laughs, echoing each other through their already echo-y voices.

"You wouldn't, would you?." Skadus said sadly. "Those people I warned you about… they're future versions of us! The guy killed my family!" he yelled back eyes going extremely red. Riqis, noticing this, took her scythe, and held it to his neck.

"Calm down damn-it!" she hissed in his ear. "I don't want to be the cause of becoming an only child!" she said, getting tears in her eyes. Skadus started swaying, grabbing his head, and he began to fall forward. Riqis quickly moved her scythe out of the way. Before she could get to him, Raven caught him, he was extremely weak from forcing down his inner Dark Dan. Riqis hugged herself, sitting back down, she was shaking from trying to keep the tears of fear back.

"This can't keep happening." she whispered. "Or at one point, it'll be to hard to hold down, I can barely suppress mine, and he's had more practice to keep his back. So-so what does that say? A few more times and we'll be to far gone." a tear dropped onto her lap, do to her head being down. She jumped a little bit in her chair, shocked at feeling an arm around her shoulder, knowing it wasn't Skadus, he may not have passed out, (thank god, or else their ghost form secrets would be exposed to all Titans as well.) but he was to weak to stand. Raven currently had his head in her lap, as his eyes were half closed. She followed the arm and found the boy wonder there, a small, worried smile on his face. He seemed a little uncomfortable or confused about what to do next, so he pulled her into a quick hug, and then released her.

"T-thanks." she said awkwardly. The red part of her mask's cheek glowed a little bit, she covered it up.

"No-" his voice broke off a bit, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "-no problem. I uh… gotta go to my room and figure something out." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, just like the siblings do. Then he quickly got up, and left the room. Riqis just watched him leave, smiling under her mask.

"Um, 'Acquaintance' Riqis?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"If I may ask some questions?" she asked. Riqis sighed.

'_**Should have seen this coming. She did the same thing with us in human form.' **_she thought. She heard a laugh in her mind.

'_**Think of it this way…'**_ Skadus thought to her. _**'you got a hug from the boy wonder first.' **_he laughed in their minds again.

'_**Oh shut the hell up Danny!' **_she yelled to him. He was about to reply when Raven cut in.

'_**You do realize that I can't control if I hear you guys telepathically communicating, right?' **_Raven said. Riqis's eye could be seen going wide through the hole in the mask.

'_**Oh my F-ing god! Please do not tell Robin about this!' **_Danielle begged.

'_**If you didn't like him, then why are you freaking out so much?'**_ Danny inquired. the red spot on Riqis's mask's cheek went brighter than before.

"We have to go!" Riqis said quickly, scooping Skadus up, their scythes across her back, held on by ectoplasmic ropes, which she tied around her before picking her sibling up. Before phasing through the window, she turned around to face Starfire. "Danny and Danielle told us about your main question… we would be happy to be your friends." she said with a smile. Starfire's face lit up.

"Oh, glorious!" she cheered. "We will see you some other time Friends Giltha's!" she cheeres again. Riqis nodded and phased her and her brother through the window.

* * *

_**[Next day, pizza place after school]**_

Danny and Danielle had just gotten on brake, and were listening to the Titans telling them the story of the latest fight, and Starfire tell them about making friends with their 'friends Riqis and Skadus'. Suddenly, the siblings heard a familiar voice.

"No way Brock! This guy can't be Fenturd! I told you about that wimp every time I visited you and Aunt M. here!" the voice yelled. The siblings faces were now shaded by their bangs, which didn't go unnoticed by the Titans.

"I'm telling ya Dash!" Brock yelled back. "the only difference is the clothes!"

"Well then." Dash said, smirking. "Let's go see if it really is Fentina!" he yelled. All seven teens at the table heard the footsteps. Danielle went rigid as Danny was pulled up by the shoulder and turned around to become face to face with his Casper High bully, Dash.

"Holy Crap! Fentoad's ALIVE!" Dash yelped.

"Dash be quiet!" Danny hissed back. Dash got angry at being told what to do. He held Danny by the front of the shirt.

"Who's gonna make me loser! I still have to make up for the time I Missed in Amity from when ya left after the explosion." he said, pulling back his fist.

"Put him down." Came a low growl from Danielle. Dash stopped. He stared at her.

"Who's the hot chick?" he asked Brock.

"H-his twin." Brock replied, frightened about being around the twins when they were angry. Dash's eyes went wide.

"Since when were there TWO Fenturd's!" he yelled.

"I was home schooled." she replied. "Now. Put. Him. Down." she said menacingly. Dash smirked.

"No way, if you're this loser's sister, then I brought Paulina. You two can fight while I beat the crap outta him." Dash said.

"D-Dash." Brock said. Dash turned his head to give his cousin his attention. "They know Karate…" But that was all he could say, because Danielle had already kicked Dash in the jaw, at the same time that Danny punched him in stomach. Dash doubled over, dropping Danny.

"What the hell Fenturd! Since when could you fight!" Dash yelled after a second.

"I could always fight Dash." he replied. "I could have beaten you since freshman year. But you would have kept coming, just like your stupid cousin did." he said, jerking a thumb at Brock.

"You son of a bi-" but he was now in the same position that Brock was in, a few days before, once again on the Titans table.

"That's our mom you're talking about." the twins said together. "Have you ever heard of 'don't speak ill of the dead'?" they said.

"Watch what you say. Or next time you'll need a neck brace." Danielle finished. Raven and Robin noticed the red beginning to tint the siblings' eyes. Raven took Danny away from Dash, and took him to a place near the pizza place that she likes to meditate at. Before she could take Danielle to, Robin waved her off , and went to Danielle. Raven left with the slightest of smirks on. Robin led Danielle out the door, but not before turning to give a warning to the cousin jocks.

"Something tells me that you should leave them alone." he said. Both jocks nodded quickly, and watched in relief as the Fenton's, and two Titans, left. They turned their heads to meet the other three Titans glaring at them.

"Why do you pick on the friends Fenton's?" Starfire asked angrily.

"Yeah man, what's you're deal!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not cool dudes." B.B. finished. The two jocks just ran out of the pizza place.

* * *

_**that's it, but im gonna try and get a new one up by the end of the day. please reveiw! and don't kill me for taking so long!...damn virus.**_


	8. Finally

_**Thank you: **__**fighterofflames, umbra8191, Truefortune, and Sin - NaMe!**__** you guys have been my greatest supporters through the story and P.M.'s and whatnot! Cyber Pound cake's to all of you!**_

_**Ok, **__Some Guy:__** yeah, I don't give a shit if this is bad form, I'm calling you out. STOP BITCHING ABOUT MY STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T F***ING READ IT! Honestly, when I think of you, I think of a 50 or 60 year old, single, Language Arts teacher, with no life, living with their parents, and you can't bitch to your students this way, so you do it on fanfiction. So stop. You caught me at the wrong time to start bitching about stupid, random shit. I slip into depression a lot, but your stupid bitching just yanks me out of that and turns it into annoyance. So screw you, you $$-hole. The fact that you can't get alerts since you have no real account, means that you keep coming back. This isn't constructive criticism that you are giving me, it is flat out BITCHING! So piss off.**_

_**On a happier note, I fixed my computer!**_

_**Warning, chapter contains…fluff! Slight fluff.**_

* * *

_**[Abandoned warehouse]**_

"I can't believe this!" Danielle screamed, turning into Riqis. She turned to Robin, looking extremely pissed. "I mean, I should have known! Their both big, jocks, with blue eyes, and short blonde hair! I should have freaking seen it!" Robin was just listening to her with a worried expression. Her eyes still had the red tint to them. They were currently in an abandoned warehouse, so she could calm down and throw her powers around.

"It wasn't your fault." he tried.

"But why does he make me so pissed? Ugh! And I've never been away from Danny this long!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, but you need to calm down." he said. She was currently pacing the building, throwing ecto-blasts at the floor every other step. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. Robin was the only one, besides Danny, who she could and would, freely cry in front of. She didn't know why though.

"I-I can't." was all she said. The red was still their, but her sadness was taking over. Robin new why, he still remembered what she said last night at Titans Tower.

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

"_**This can't be happening." she whispered. "Or at one point, it'll be to hard to hold down, I can barely suppress mine, and he's had more practice to keep his back. So-so what does that say? A few more times, and we'll be to far gone." a tear dropped onto her lap, due to her head being down. She jumped a little bit in her chair, shocked at feeling an arm around her shoulder. She followed the arm, and found the boy wonder there, a small, worried smile on his face. He seemed a little uncomfortable about what to do next, so he pulled her into a quick hug, then released her.**_

* * *

_**[End of flashback]**_

Robin both frowned and blushed at the memory. It was sad and…great at the same time. After he excused himself from the room, to go to his room, he sat there for hours, just thinking about what came over him to cause him to hug her. Then it hit him. He liked her. How hadn't the protégé of the worlds greatest detective not figure out that he liked a girl? Another problem… he didn't know what to do after he figured this out. He shook his head, clearing it, and looked back a Riqis. She had sunken down to the floor, knees towards each other, feet facing away from each other, and both hands on the ground in front of her knees, the position that always comes with defeat, and Robin would not let her stay there. He walked over to her, and kneeled down to be at her level. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up to come face to face with him.

Robin didn't know what came over him. He slowly took of her mask, and put it on the ground next to her, then looked back into her eye, the one that was not covered by her bang. Her cheek went slightly red, and the red spot on her mask glowed. Her eyes still had the red tint, but it was ever so slowly subsiding. They just stared at each other for a few moments, then Robin leaned in and kissed her.

She was shocked, but after a few seconds, she returned the kiss. As she calmed down she reverted back to human form, her eyes still closed. By the time they separated, Danielle was fully human again. Robin still had his hands on her shoulders when she opened her eyes. He smiled happily. They were that beautiful, pure, azure blue, that he just loved to see. He hugged her in relief, one hand on the back of her head, holding her head to his shoulder, and the other one in the middle of her back. They just sat their as the relief washed over them both.

"So." Danielle said, after a few moments. "You like me, huh." it was a statement, not a question. The boy wonder's cheeks went red.

"Um, well…y-yeah. I um…*cough*…uh-" he was stopped by two fingers on his lips. He looked over to see her smiling, and blushing. She suddenly found a spot on the ground to her right, extremely interesting. She pulled her fingers away.

"Yeah." she said quietly. "Me to." she smiled. Then, holding her arms, she leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_**[pizza place]**_

The three other Titans did not leave the pizza place. There were a bunch of civilians staring in shock at what just happened. The Dark Titan, Raven, just pulled a boy away. The Titans calm, level-headed, leader, Robin, just led a girl away. They both led the two small teens away from two big jocks, one of whom, was easily taken down by them, and the other was already scared of them. Among those civilians, of course, was a reporter. What caught her interest the most, wasn't the fact that the two scrawny teens took down a jock. No, it was the fact that the two loner Titans led them out. It was the fact that the jock was shocked to see the boy _alive_, and to see the girl, who was obviously the boys twin, at all. Also, the fact that the Titans had normal friends with no powers(as far as they know). The reporter went up to the remaining Titans.

"Great." Cyborg said, nudging Star and B.B. "We got a reporter." B.B. groaned.

"Crystal Knights, for 'Teen Scoop' and channel thirteen. What are your comments about what just happened?" Cyborg just calmly closed his eyes, took a sip of his pop, and replied.

"Don't piss of the little people." he said, trying to avoid the whole question.

"But why was the muscle-y boy surprised that the smaller one was alive? Why did the two Titans that never show emotion, lead those two out with looks of concern? Why-" Crystal was cut off by Cyborg getting up quickly.

"Look lady!" he said, pointing at her. "This is none of you, or you news peoples business! They are two nice kids, with normal, but hard lives! Don't screw with that, ya hear me!" he said in rage. Crystal backed away in shock. Cyborg and Beastboy were always the jokers of the group. No one but the Titans had seen him this forceful. She looked to the other two, normally up-beat, Titans, to see sad, angry, and worried looks on their faces, with all three emotions running around so fast, it was hard to tell which one they were currently feeling.

"B.B., Star, let's go." Cyborg stated in a low, quiet voice. The two Titans followed Cyborg out the door.

* * *

_**[Ravens meditation room, two blocks from pizza place]**_

There were candles lit all around them. They were both in the lotus position, trying to meditate. Danny's eyes stopped being red a long time ago, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave. No, he wanted to stay here, alone…with Raven of course. He would open his eyes to look at her every now and then. What he didn't know, is that every time he closed his eyes, she opened her and looked at him.

Raven was so distracted, that she couldn't even levitate. Her and Danny were both on the floor, facing each other, knees just barely touching. Before Danny calmed down, he was changed to Skadus, but then he calmed, and reverted back to human form.

This time, when Danny opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Raven looking at him with…sadness? Longing? He didn't know. Suddenly, the mirror she had with her glowed. Danny looked at Raven, to see her eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him, and her eyes got bigger.

"Duck!" she yelled, she pushed him down, right before the mirrors light turned into a beam of light, meant to suck him in.

"What the hell is that?" he asked in shock.

"Love and Happy." Raven growled. Raven was still on top of Danny, but didn't seem to notice. Danny did, and his face was red. When she looked at him, her face went red as well, the realization of who she was on top of finally hitting her. As this happened, they never noticed the mirror tilt, and catch them both.

* * *

_**[Ravens mind, Happy and Love's domain]**_

"RAVIE AND DANNY ARE HEAR!" a girl that looked like Raven, in a pink cloak, exclaimed.

"He's in your mind." a girl in a purple cloak said with a light, happy sigh. "Isn't it so romantic." she was gazing off into the swirl-y pink, heart shaped clouds.

Happy was still hugging Raven and Danny together.

"This is your mind?" Danny asked in shock, looking around.

"Part of it." Raven said, pushing Happy off. "It's happy and Love's realm." her eyes then went wide. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. She slapped a hand to her face.

"This is Lust's realm as well." she groaned through her fingers. Danny looked at her in shock, and then grinned.

"Well." he said. "this is the most emotion I've ever seen out of you." he laughed. Raven grabbed his hand, and started running.

"You won't be saying that so happily if you meet Lust." she said, running under an arch. The whole scenery changed. They kept walking, until they came to another arch. Raven seemed a little happier, but not all that much.

"Who's realm is this?" Danny asked. The sky was red, and there was garbage on the ground, as well as shattered statues.

"Brave, Dirty, and Rude's." she replied. Danny cringed when a Raven in a green cloak, jumped down and smiled wide.

"C'mon! high five! You were brave enough to bring the cute guy into your mind!" Brave said.

"Cute guy?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah! Didn't you know that-mmhppphhhh." Brave began, only to be cut off by the real Raven's hand over her mouth.

"Let's go." she said, tugging his hand again.

"Now I know how Danielle feels when you tease her about Robin." Raven said. Danny smirked.

"Sooo." he said. "You think I'm cute, huh?" he asked. Raven's cheeks went red, and she pulled up her hood. They still never released each others hands, not that anyone was complaining.

"Just go ghost so we can fly out of here." she groaned.

"Ok." he said with a smile. "I'm goin' ghost!" he said his little phrase, and turned into Skadus.

They reached another arch, and when they entered, there was a giant, gloomy part. There was also a small corner of…books?

Danny looked forward, to see Raven sigh in relief.

"I take it you like this realm." he asked. She nodded.

"It's Sad, Timid, and Wisdom. I talk to them the most." she said. As she said this, a Raven in a yellow cloak and glasses came. As did a Raven in a light blue cloak, with a thin, gray, see-through shawl on top.

"Where's Timid?" Raven asked Wisdom and Sad. The two emotions moved aside, to reveal another Raven, in a grey cloak, head hung low, like Sad's was, but Timid was shying away.

"Don't do it." she said. "Don't tell Danny that you like him. He might turn you down." she said before disappearing. Real Raven went red in the cheeks. Danny just stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe that she liked him to!

"Thanks a lot, Timid." she mumbled. Danny pulled off his mask and looked at her.

"Y-you like me?" he asked, happiness in his voice.

"Well y-yeah, sor-sorta." Raven replied. She then looked back. "Do you like me?" she asked hopefully. Danny's response was to hug her, and give her a kiss, which she fully returned.

"That was the smart choice." Wisdom said with a smirk, before leaving with Sad.

* * *

_**[Ravens meditation room, two blocks from pizza place]**_

They were back, after talking to each other in Sad, Timid , and Wisdom's realm for awhile. Danny got up, then helped up his new girlfriend. They flew to Danny and Danielle's apartment, hand in hand.

* * *

_**[Sky above apartment D.P.]**_

Raven and Danny were just above his apartment. As they flew, Danny stopped. Raven saw this and looked down. She saw Danielle, back on the stairs railing, with her hands wrapped around Robin's neck, and Robin's hands on her back, and they were making out.

"This is gonna be fun." Danny said, tugging on Raven's hand to get her to fly down. He was in human form but their hands were still intertwined. Danny and Raven went right up behind Danielle. Robin and Danielle didn't even notice their presence.

"Boo." Danny said. Danielle jumped, and gave a small 'eep'. she turned around, to meet her brother's smirking face. She went extremely red. Robin was behind her, scratching the back of his neck with the reddest face Raven had ever seen on him.

"D-D-Danny!" Danielle squeaked. Scratching the back of her neck as well. "I uh, w-when did you, uhh, g-get hear?" she said in a high voice. Danny laughed.

"So you finally hooked up with the Boy Wonder huh!" he laughed, never letting go of Raven's hand, which Danielle noticed. She smirked, and put her hands on her hips.

"What about you!" she said. "You're obviously with Raven!" at this, Danny and Raven went extremely red, and Raven lost control of her flight, so they both Fell onto the step in front of the other couple. Little did they know, Crystal Knights and her camera man, had caught everything on tape, from Robin and Danielle making out, to Danny and Raven falling on the ground with Raven on Danny's lap. They kept rolling, and watched as Danny got up, and helped Raven up. They all started laughing. Even Raven. The two siblings gave their boyfriend, or girlfriend, a quick kiss good night, and closed the door. The camera man stopped recording.

"This is gold." she said, as they went back to the station.

* * *

_**Ok, i am starting on chapter nine now, but i currently have another story also, a Danny Phantom/ Batman crossover... so it might be a little longer.**_


	9. News and 'Them'

**Alright, I got this out quick, because I knew that I might was gonna get a small writers block after this…**

* * *

"_This is Crystal Knights, reporting for Teen Scoop, and Channel 13."_ _the reporter's voice was heard over the T.V in both Titan's Tower, and apartment D.P. "I recently found out that our city's protectors, the Teen Titans, have two normal friends that they hang out with. Their names are Danny and Danielle Fenton. Some of you may know Danny Fenton as the boy who was supposed to be dead, due to an explosion in his hometown, Amity Park, Oregon, where the Ghost-boy, Danny Phantom was blamed for the murders of the Fentons family, friends, and English teacher. Phantom was the last person, well… ghost, seen on the scene, before the Nasty Burger exploded. So far, the record of both teens are extremely small. Danny's records have been wiped after the explosion, only leaving the previous parts of his life, and Danielle's records start after the explosion, except for saying that she had been home schooled."_ the Titan's were just sitting there, shocked. Robin didn't like where this was going.

In apartment D.P. Danny and Danielle were sitting on the couch, each wrapped in a blanket, just staring at the screen in shock. This obviously was not good.

"_This is yet to bee the shocking part." Crystal continued. "What shocked me, is that the two siblings are in a relationship with two of the Titan's members."_

"Oh, no." Danny and Danielle groaned, sinking low, and hiding in their blankets.

"Oh, Crap." Robin and Raven said, sinking into their couch.

"_Yes. Danny Fenton is in a relationship with the Dark Titan, Raven. Robin is in a Relationship with Danielle Fenton, and I have evidence to prove it." she then played the video of Danielle and Robin kissing, which was three minutes of just that. Then it showed Danny and Raven going up behind them, unnoticed by the other two._

"_Boo." Danny said, causing Danielle to jump and "eep". she saw her brother and got red in the face._

"_D-D-Danny!" could be heard from Danielle. She was rubbing the back off her neck. "I uh, w-when did you, uhh, g-get here?" Danny could be seen laughing about this._

"_So you finally hooked up with the boy wonder huh!" Danny was laughing, obviously forgetting that he held Ravens hand in his own. It was just visible that Danielle had her hands on her hips, but it was hard to see through the rails._

"_What about you? You're obviously with Raven!" the floating couple then fell to the ground with red faces. Raven landed on top of Danny. He got up, helped her up, and then they all started laughing._

All viewers were shocked, especially at seeing Raven laugh. The camera went back to Crystal Knights.

"_I, and several other reporters, am currently at the door of the Fenton siblings. Let's see what they have to say." she said, knocking on the door._

* * *

_**[Apartment D.P.] **_

There was a knock on the door. Danny and Danielle looked at each other, and went to the door. They opened it, and immediately had to shield their eyes from the flashing lights. There were so many questions being thrown at them. It was annoying. No, wrong word. It was infuriating. The siblings knew that they had to close their eyes, Both from the flashing lights, and to keep people from seeing their eyes going red. They covered their ears with their hands, hoping to drown out the questions. I didn't work one bit. Danielle was starting to get scared. She was enochlophobic, which was a fear of crowds; it's kind of like claustrophobia with people. She was getting tears in her eyes, and started stuttering, which was natural for this phobia.

"S-st-stop! G-g-go awa-ay!" she said in a small voice. The reporters just got closer.

"Stop it!" Danny yelled, knowing this phobia, for he had it as well. "She's enochlophobic! Back up!" He opened his eyes, the red was tinting his blue eyes once again. Once he saw how many people there was, he froze, something else that came with the phobia.

* * *

_**[Titan's Tower, living room]**_

Raven and Robin were watching this in fear. Robin jumped up when he saw Danielle stuttering and crying, and Raven jumped up at Danny freezing.

"Raven!" Robin looked at her, and she understood.

"On it." she said, swinging her cape over them both, transporting them to the Fenton's apartment.

* * *

_**[Apartment D.P.]**_

Raven and Robin appeared between the Fentons and the reporters.

"R-R-Robin!" Danielle stuttered happily. Robin smiled back at her, then got an angered face, and turned back to the reporters.

"Didn't you hear them? They said, BACK! UP!" he yelled at the reporters, throwing down a smoke pellet. Using this cover, Raven teleported her, and the three others, to Titans Tower.

* * *

_**[Titans Tower, living room]**_

As they got back, Raven sat Danny on the couch. He was slowly un-freezing. Raven sat next to him, and awkwardly rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Robin held Danielle in a big hug. She was crying into his shoulder. Do. Not. Mess. With. Peoples. Phobias. It can turn them into complete wrecks. Danielle was gasping from crying so hard. Robins mask creased in sadness and anger. Raven had the same look.

Danny was finally fully un-frozen, and had his head in his hands.

"Great." he said dryly.

Danielle was now leaning into Robin, her breathing was steady, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"Are we not worthy of trust?" the four looked up in shock, to see Starfire, with a hurt expression, and Cyborg and Beastboy were right behind her.

"What do you mean Star?" Robin asked.

"I am referring to you not telling us of your relationships with friends Fentons." she said.

"S-Star, it just happened last night, after the whole pizza place thing." Danielle said.

"That is plenty time to tell the rest of the team of your important events." she then smiled. "It is so glorious!" she squealed, hugging all four of them. They just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You're not mad?" Raven asked.

"Naw! 'course not guys! We're happy for ya'll!" Cy said. They smiled at him. Danielle then sighed.

"We're never gonna be able to make it into our apartment with all the reporters." she said.

"We have one extra room, if you don't mind sharing." he said. She smiled.

"We always do." she said, and everyone went to their rooms.

* * *

_**[Spare bedroom, Titans Tower]**_

Both teenagers in this room are currently up. After waking up and screaming from the same nightmare. They were talking to each other, when their ghost senses went off. This time, it was not a small wisp, but a big puff of blue. They looked at each other with grave expressions. This meant that **They** were here. A few moments later, an alarm went off. They teens door opened to reveal Raven and Robin. Danny and Danielle had already turned into Skadus and Riqis.

"It's **Them**." the two siblings said, before phasing out of the room.

"Wait!" Robin said, but it was too late, they were already gone. Robin and Raven ran into the living room, the other three Titans were already there. Robin brought up a map, and found the location of the chaos.

"Riqis and Skadus are already there." he said. "But we need to get there, and fast. Raven, anyway you could teleport us all there?" he asked. Raven nodded, and swung her cape around them all.

* * *

_**[Downtown park, Jump City]**_

By the time the Titans had gotten there, Riqis was thrown to the ground, by the evil female figure. Skadus growled, and threw his scythe at Dark Dani. she just dodged it. She then got a punch in the face by Riqis, who had gotten up.

"I see you've had more practice since I killed everything dear to you." Dark Dan said with a smirk.

"This is the guy that killed his family?" Cy asked. Riqis landed at his feet, after being punched down again.

"Yup." she said. "Future him." Riqis said, pointing to Dark Dan. She then changed her finger towards the other figure. Her finger glowed green. "Future me." she said, and shot an ecto-blast at her. "Robin." she said, turning to him. He looked at her. "Send someone to our- uhm, I mean, Danny and Danielle's apartment. They have a bunch of ghost hunting gear in bags under their beds." robin nodded.

"Beastboy, go." was all he said. Beastboy nodded, and turned into a cheetah and took off.

"Hey Cy." Riqis said, getting his attention. "where's the source of energy for your cannon?" she asked. He opened a small compartment. Riqis smiled, and put an extremely condensed ball of ectoplasm in it. "there." she said. "Try it out." she said, pointing to Dark Dani. he shot it at her, and she was knocked back.

"Boo-yah!" Cy exclaimed. Riqis smiled, unnoticed due to her mask, and went back to fighting Dark Dani. Cy got in a shot every now and then, but Dark Dan shot an ecto-blast into the cannon, shorting it out. He then turned, just in time to catch the scythe that Skadus had swung at him. He yanked it out of his grasp, and pulled it back. Riqis's visible eye went wide.

"NO!" she yelled. She was so distracted, that she didn't see what happened next coming. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Dark Dani's fist was lit up with ectoplasm, her fist went strait towards Riqis's face. Riqis turned her head just in time to get punched on the side of the mask. Her head spun to the side, as she was sent flying. Her mask shattered while she was still sailing through the air. You could see the fear in her eyes, as the light in her eyes dimmed, and her eyelids began to close. she landed on the ground on her head, ditches formed as she skidded across the ground. She stopped right at Robin's feet, who had a look of sheer terror on his face. He fell to his knees, and held her close.

"DANIELLE!" Skadus screamed, throwing off his mask to reveal his face. Starfire Cyborg and Beastboy, who had just gotten back, were shocked, it was Dani and Danny Phantom. He was so preoccupied with looking in fear down at his sister, that he didn't see Dark Dan come up behind him. There was a sickening crack, when Dark Dan's fist made contact with Danny's back. Danny's back arched, and he was sent sailing as well. He skidded across the ground, and landed next to Robin and Danielle. Raven ran over to Danny, and mimicked What Robin was doing with Danielle. Both the halfas eyelids fully closed at the same time, and they reverted back to human form. They looked bloody and beaten, and they were taking slow, ragged breaths. Raven was now pissed. She gently placed Danny's head down on Starfire's, who had kneeled down next to Raven, lap.

She got up, and screamed in pure rage. Four, red eyes formed on her face as she threw every bit of dark magic that she had at the two evil ghosts.

Robin called The Herald, requesting he got here immediately. When he showed up, he looked in shock at Danny and Danielle's still, beaten forms. His face darkened.

"Any requests?" he asked in a grave tone.

"The worst, deadliest hell-hole you can find that they can't escape from." Robin said in a low voice with such malice that the devil would run away.

"I was thinking' the same thing." The Herald replied. He opened a dimension, but Raven still had to get them into it. She was going to make the most out of it.

Or so she thought. She was so angry, that she wasn't paying enough attention, and Dark Dan backhanded her to the ground. She put up a shield just in time for it to be pelted by ecto-blasts. It held up for a small amount of time, but she was to exhausted. The shield shattered and she got hit several times.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Raven had passed out, and was burnt and bruised. The Herald closed the portal for right now.

Danny and Danielle began to stir. As they did, they turned back into ghost form, clothes back and intact, including masks and scythes. Danny saw Raven, and screamed in outrage. He tried to get up, but his fast ghost healing wasn't instantaneous, he fell back down due to immense pain in his back. Danielle got up with a limp, and helped her brother up, supporting him as they stood. The Herald opened the dimension again.

"Let's…see if it…works this time." Danielle said. Danny nodded. "One…" she said.

"Two…" Danny said.

"Three." they said together, releasing ghostly wails laced with ice and lightning, courtesy of their fight with vortex. The two evil ghosts turned in shock. Before being electrocuted. They then began to freeze over, as the ghostly wail hurled them into the dimension, The Herald closed it quickly.

Danny and Danielle had grave looks on their faces, as the reverted back to human. Danny was still being supported by Danielle, so as she sunk to the ground, so did he. Their knees hit the ground, and they fell forward, passed out. Danielle was caught by Robin and Cyborg, and Danny was caught by Starfire and The Herald.

Beastboy carried Raven over to the other unconscious teens and set her down. He then turned into a horse, and the other Titans put the unconscious three on his back. Herald opened a rift that went strait to the Titans medical bay. They thanked him and he went home.

* * *

_**[Titans medical bay, Danielle's room, two days later]**_

Robin had been there for two days, without leaving. He didn't eat or sleep, he just sat by her bed with her hand in his.

"You'll be okay Danielle, you have to be." he murmured over and over, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Raven had awoken yesterday, and hadn't left Danny's side since.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy just sat in the living room, waiting for news. They knew it was not right to go in and check themselves. The Tower had never been so grave.

Now, all anyone could do was wait for the Fentons to wake up.

* * *

_**That is it. Don't worry, I'm not done, I might even make a sequel when I am done. It might be a chapter or three before I stop, but I hope I got this one out all nice and made people happy. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how you felt on this chapter. If you review on any, then make it this one.**_


	10. Wake Up Call

_**Soooo sorry about the long wait, but 8th**__** Grade is FINALLY behind me and I can get back to the story. I will try to make it as long as I can due to how long I have been gone. Thanks for all the reviews and support, especially **__Sin-NaMe__** for contacting me on FaceBook and staying updated on my story. Ok on with the story!**_

* * *

It was day three, and the only indication that the Fenton siblings might be getting better was that they were tossing and turning in their unconscious states. Raven had gone into Danny's mind yesterday to try and pull him out, but when he wasn't ready to wake up, she stayed in his mind with him. Robin had no such power, so he settled for grasping Danielle's hand tight and whispering for her to get up. The other three Titans had come into the medical room earlier to try and get him to do something.

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

"_**C'mon, Rob!" Cyborg pleaded "There ain't nothing' you can do! Dani would want you to eat, not die of starvation!" Now, Cyborg was persistent, but no one was more stubborn than the Boy Wonder, especially when he has his mind set on staying somewhere.**_

"_**No." was his short and calm reply.**_

"_**Friend Robin," Starfire began as she floated towards him. "though I do not fully understand Earth culture, this is… unhealthy, yes?" she questioned.**_

"_**I'm fine." was his, once again, short reply.**_

"_**C'mon dude! EAT SOMETHING!" Beastboy yelled.**_

_**There was no reply. Beastboy's shoulders slumped in defeat.**_

"_**C'mon guys." Cyborg said to the other two. "Leave him to his thoughts and brooding." after that, he set a tray of food next to Robin and began to leave with the others, smiling as he saw Robin grab a piece of bread.**_

* * *

_**[End Flashback]**_

Now the other three Titans were in the living room/ ops center just thinking. Beastboy then brought up what was confusing the three of them for the past few days.

"How come Raven and Robin didn't freak out when they saw Danny and Dani transform, I know that I freaked out." he said.

"I don't know Grass stain. Maybe they already knew." Cyborg replied.

"Then are we not worthy of the trust? Why only friends Robin and Raven?" Starfire asked in dismay. "I thought they said we were worthy of the trust…perhaps they had found out once they began their relationships with friends Fentons?" Starfire was trying very hard to find the reasoning for not being told. They all just looked at the ground in thought.

* * *

_**[Dani's Medical Room]**_

Robin had finished his meal and sat next to Dani once again. He took off his mask and rubbed his eyes, the door was locked so no one could get in. once he opened his eyes, a more stunning blue than the two Fenton's were revealed. Now sat Dick Grayson in a Robin costume.

"C'mon, you can't leave yet, we just got together…_please_." he begged as he grabbed her hand. He suddenly felt a jerk and fell into darkness, hand still intertwined with Danielle's.

* * *

Robin got up with a groan, rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"More like, 'how did you get here'… because neither of us can do that kind of thing." came a voice that he thought he would never hear again. He turned around slowly and then his face lit up with joy that no one has ever seen on the Boy Wonder.

"Dani!" he screamed as she jumped into his arms. "I thought I lost you." he whispered as he hugged her. She buried her face in his chest.

"Nope." came her muffled reply, she lifted her head to looked at him and she froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I was beginning to think you never took that thing off." she said. "You have more beautiful blue's than Danny and I do." she added as she stared into his revealed eyes.

"Huh?" was his oh-so-intelligent reply as he reached up to his unmasked face in shock. "Crap." he muttered.

"Don't worry." she replied, pulling his hands from his eyes. "You're in my head right now, no one will find out." she assured, she then looked troubled. "I feel like I've seen you before…the non-masked you." she said in confusion.

"Well, you probably did, they're still putting me on the news even after I left Gotham. Have you ever seen reports on Richard Grayson?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You mean the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the one whose parents were… oh my god, Rob I am so sorry." she said, hugging him as realization hit her.

"It's ok. It hurts, but I can't let it hold me back." was his reply. "So…where are we?" he asked.

"Vlads lab." she replied. "The whole time I've been out, it's been replaying the last time he was cruel to me." she explained.

"And when was that?" he asked. She got a ghost of a smile on her face.

"When he tried to melt me into ectoplasmic goop, and Danny came in to save me." she replied. She looked over at Robin to see a mix of horror and confusion on his face. "when Danny and him were fighting, Danny knocked him into a machine he was building that developed ectoplasmic electricity made specifically for Halfa torture. He got electrocuted and came out all 'peace-and-love' so we figured it fried his bad dude brain." she explained. Whe he still looked confused, she faced palmed. "Oh yeah… by the way, Vlad is half-ghost too." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Ok." he said slowly. "So how come it's taking you two so long to heal, don't ghosts heal really fast or something?" he asked. He didn't like not understanding things.

"Yeah, they do." she replied. "But Danny and I are only half ghost, and when we pass out, our ghost healing can't take over because we would have to be in our ghost form for that. Certain powers don't work in human form, like the ghostly wail, fast ghost healing is another. Other powers only work at half power. The only answer I came up with for that is that our human form is much weaker because our ghost form fully activates the ectoplasm infused in our D.N.A." she finished by taking a deep breath, having explained all that in one breath…hey, just because she barely need to breath every hour, doesn't mean she can talk that much without losing her breath.

Robins eyes were spinning. "Uhh, thanks for the…lengthy explanation, but I was just wondering about the ghost healing." he stated trying to get his brain to catch up.

"I know." she said with a wink. "But that eliminated a few other questions you might have had later." then she put a finger to her chin in thought. "By the way… how _did _you get in here? My mind doesn't exactly have a door that says 'Come in any time!' so I don't see how this is possible." she said. Robin shrugged.

"I have no clue, I just grabbed your hand again after I had finished eating and-" he was cut short by Dani smiling extremely wide.

"So you finally ate! I don't know how, but I knew you haven't been eating, then a few minutes before you showed up, I wasn't worried about you dying of starvation any more!…that's really weird." she finished thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "Any how, like I was saying before," he said, looking at her as she smiled sheepishly. "I don't know how I got in here, but do you think you have enough energy to wake up so we can both get out?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess I could try." she said, grabbing Robin's hand and closing her eyes. Her world suddenly shifted, but into her and Danny's room in Amity Park.

"Dani?" they heard from behind them. They turned around to see Danny sitting on his bed, and Raven sitting on Danielle's bed, looking at them in confusion. Before Dani could reply Raven interrupted.

"Robin." she said, and he turned to look at her. She made a circling motion with her finger around her eyes to indicate that he didn't have his mask on.

"I know." he replied. "There isn't much I can do about it, I came into Dani's head without it on, and I don't even know how I got in, so I couldn't get out. Now the question is: why are we now in Danny's head instead of the medical Room?" he stated. Danny cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Probably because me and Danielle have to wake up together." he said. Robin and Raven nodded, while Dani grumbled about Danny calling her Danielle and not Dani.

Danny got up and held Raven's hand, while Dani kept her grip on Robin's. Danny then reached out for his sister's hand and they all closed their eyes, there was a bright light before all four woke up.

* * *

_**[Danny's Medical Room]**_

Raven and Danny awoke abruptly, looked around the room, slightly discombobulated, and their eyes lit up with happiness.

"So, all you had to do to wake up was get to Dani?" she asked.

"Well. Yeah." he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just happy you're awake." she said, as she grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. On the other side of the room, two light bulbs blew out, but they paid no attention.

* * *

_**[Dani's Medical Room]**_

"Gyaah!" was the exclamation as Dani jerked awake in her room, accidentally bumping heads with Robin as he lifted his head off her bed.

"Ahh!" he moaned as he clutched his head.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck the same way her brother did a second before.

"It's fine." he said. "You should probably 'ghost up' if you want to completely heal." he said.

"Oh yeah!" she said as she transformed, her brother doing the same in the other room. The effect was almost instant, her skin became less pale and any cuts or bruises began to heal. Once she felt better, she transformed back. Then she smacked her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"The others know our secret." she replied.

"And they are very good at keeping secrets." he said, holding her hand in between his hands. Her stomach than growled and she looked down with a blush. Robin laughed.

"It's not funny! I'm hungry!" she defended. He put his hands up.

"Ok, Ok. Lets get Danny and Raven and go get something to eat." he said as he started out the door.

"Wait!" Dani called. He turned towards her right as she slapped his mask back onto his face.

"Oh! Jeez, thanks Dani." he said, grabbing her hand and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leading her out the door and towards her brothers medical room.

* * *

"Danny! Raven! We're gonna go get something to eat! You should come since neither of you have eaten!" Robin called, knocking on Danny's medical room door. Danny opened the door, and the first thing he did once he got passed the Boy Wonder was hug Danielle.

"Alright, let's go. I'm starving." he said as they headed towards the kitchen/living room/ ops center… sheesh, for such a huge tower, things are very close together.

As they entered the room, the other three Titans stared back at them. Their face registered shock, joy, and excitement.

"HEY! Y'all are a'right! that's great!" Cyborg exclaimed, sweeping them up in a huge, cybernetic, bear hug.

"Alright dudes! I knew you'd pull through!" Beastboy cheered, patting the Fenton siblings on the back.

"Oh, friends! It is most glorious that you have come into good health again!" Starfire squealed, pulling them into a tight hug that they had to phase out of.

"That is something I must…get used to, correct?" she questioned. They nodded. While this was happening, Robin and Raven had gone into the kitchen and made lunch. Everyone sat down to eat.

* * *

By the time they were done with lunch, Beastboy had called almost every Titan to alert them of the news of 'Skadus and Riqis' waking up. All the Titans knew about the fight, and that Skadus and Riqis being the heroes. Only The Herald knew the siblings secret identities and promised to keep it to himself. So once they finished eating, Danny and Danielle transformed into their ghostly counterparts, and the guests began to arrive.

As Skadus spoke to all the guests, Riqis stayed closer with Speedy and Kid Flash, and of course Robin. Somehow Riqis wasn't surprised to find out that the three boys used to be great friends, and even know each others secret identities. Both Speedy and Kid Flash, now known to Riqis as Roy Harper and Wally West respectively, were great to talk and joke with. They were told about Riqis's human half, though they couldn't be shown in a room with so many people. They were pretty much instant friends. As afternoon gave way to night, Titans East, minus Speedy, and all Honorary Titans, minus Kid Flash, left. Speedy and KF stayed the night, seeing Skadus and Riqis transform into Danny and Danielle, and just having teenage fun.

* * *

_**Ok! Next chapter should be up in a few minutes! It is the ending to this story, and it's just silly, talking about seven months later and what not. I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! I just don't know when. The sequel will also mix with the newer cartoon, young justice. I know you might not like that, but it has been bouncing around in my head for a couple of months, soooo, sorry if you no likey.**_


	11. Finale

_**THE FINALE! Yeah, I know it's a stupid ending, and super short, but hey, I'm makin' a sequel sometime in the future. Ok, here comes seven months later.**_

* * *

It's been seven months since the siblings met all the Titans. Seven months since Dani/Riqis became best friends with Roy Harper/Speedy and Wally West/Kid Flash. Seven months since Dani met Jinx, Wally's girlfriend. Seven months since the siblings moved into Titans Tower. Seven months since the siblings started using Titans Tower super fast education system. six months since the siblings, Raven, and Robin turned sixteen, different days, same month.

It's crazy how fast time can fly when your around people you love, that return the feelings. The siblings became part of the Titans family as if they had been there since the beginning. Roy and Wally visit a lot more since becoming Dani's friends. They can be seen over at the tower almost every weekend, play video games with Robin and Danielle. Her and Robin always beat the other two Titans on any two-on-two games. When all four are alone, they all use their real names. In fact, tonight was one of the nights where all the Titans had left. B.B. and Cy went to a comic book convention, Starfire went to visit her home planet, and Raven and Danny didn't say where they were going, just that they were leaving for the weekend. (Nobody get nasty thoughts!)

"You know what I need." Dani said as she sat next to, all mask-less, Dick, Wally and Roy. They all looked at her in a signal to go on. "I need a friend to hang out with that isn't a guy or an alien, or a dark half demoness." she said, then they all burst out laughing. "Nah. I'll stick with you guys." she said, leaning into Dick's chest.

"So, Wally. When are you and Jinx going to France like you promised her?" Roy asked.

"Two days. We're staying there until something bad or shocking comes up. Another Titan is taking care of my town while I'm gone." he said.

"Cool." was the reply of the three others.

"Whose up for left 4 dead 2?" Dani asked. They all nodded excitedly. They got the controllers and began playing, within ten minutes there were dramatic shouts about 'saving yourselves' and 'it was a pleasure serving with you'.__

* * *

_**[Unknown Location, Separate Universe]**_

"_We have been foiled by the young sidekicks for six months now, this is unforgivable."_ a shining light on a holographic screen said. It was barely a humanoid shape.

"_Agreed. But thanks to a ghostly ally, that problem will be gone in four days." _said another lighted figure.

"_Because nobody disobeys the Light."_ all the figures said in unison as their screens turned off.

* * *

_**Well, there ya go. I will try to start the sequel ASAP, but I need to do my Batman/ Danny Phantom crossover that I posted a while ago. So, sorry about the shortness, but…you know.**_


	12. IMPORTANT INFO

Sorry that this isn't a true update, but for everyone that has been waiting for it, the pictures of Danny and Dani in human and ghost form for The Phantoms Jump xcityx and Phantoms Jump At Justice are finally up! I drew them when I first made the first story, but never posted them. They are taken by the camera on my phone, so don't expect scanned pictures and whatnot. Without further ado, here are the links!

Danny/Skadus: browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion =& global =1& q= skadus #/d4 xva 6s

And

Dani/Riqis: browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion =&g lobal =1 & q= riqis #/d4 xva qr

HAVE FUN TAKING OUT ALL THE SPACES!

I want to sincerely apologize for still not giving a true update, but I am still failing a class and you guys can all kick my ass once I truly return to everything, but for now, please enjoy the pictures, and if you want, draw your own version of them for me! And send me the link, I'll give it to everyone else when I actually POST A F*CKING CHAPTER! Thank you.


	13. REWRITE

**_HI THERE! Ok, I _****_know_****_ that you guys are going to hate me for this,considering I haven't even finished Phantoms Jump at Justice, but I'm going to rewrite my stories...'Phantoms Jump xCityx', 'Phantoms Jump at Justice', and 'Clowns, Clones, and Getting Home'. I reread them and am very upset over how poorly i wrote them. So look for the first chapter of one of my rewrites in the next few day, and hopefully you will read and like them too :\_**

**_I really am terribly sorry guys..._**

**_~Riqis_**


	14. IT IS UP

_**The Rewrite for 'Phantoms Jump xCityx' is Up!**_


End file.
